Hellish Training and Vacation for You
by ResyaAfhirsa00018
Summary: Both of strongest mafia and Japan's #1 Junior High Basket Team are met on the same place. They were told by their tutor/captain to have a vacation. But there must be something more. Because, Akashi won't just ask his teammate to go on vacation with him and Reborn -as a sadistic tutor- will do anything to train Tsuna. Just what hell lies ahead for GoM and Vongola 10th family?
1. How it Begins

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kurobas nor Khr**

**Send some thanks to CrystalAquaCrimson27 because she beta-ed my fic :'D**

* * *

**Chapter One: How it begins**

A gravity-defying brunet walked to his house with happiness. Tomorrow is summer vacation and he loves his freedom. Not to mention something good has happened before. His mind reviewed from what happened before he exited Nami-chu's area.

"_Tsuna-kun!" A strawberry-blonde haired teen approached the brunet. Her honey orbs were making Tsuna blushing._

"_Kyoko-chan! What is it?" he replied with wonders on his face._

"_I'm really looking forward for tomorrow!"_

"_Eh? Tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah! Have you forget that tomorrow, we will have a vacation in out of town! And we will live in a villa that owned by Akashi Group for a week! Isn't that amazing?"_

"_Eh? Akashi's? As for those __**Akashi**__?!"_

"_Yes!" Kyoko conformed making sure that Akashi she mentioned is the right one._

_Akashi Group is a very big and a famous group that has its name has known through Japan. Every building that owned by Akashi Group are extravagant, luxurious, and a first rated place where everyone cannot imagine._

_Realizing she needs something to do, she quickly ended their chat _"_I need to packing! See you tomorrow Tsuna-kun!"_

_Kyoko waved her hand to Tsuna and turned her back._

_Tsuna -being in a same trip as Kyoko (his crush) - must be very happy._

"_That's right! I need to go home so I can start packing!" reality hit him and the soon-to-be Neo Vongola Primo dashed his feet to Sawada's residence._

"Uwaa…. I'm so lucky that I could go to the same place with Kyoko-chan!"

Before he could fantasize more, he felt a pat on his back causing him to almost hit the ground. Luckily, his feet supported him.

"Yo Tsuna! Early to go home aren't you?!" , said a raven haired teen with his cherished voice.

Realizing to know the owner of the voice, Tsuna turned his head into his friend. "Yamamoto!"

"Oi baseball-nut! Don't you dare go easy-going with juudaime!" A grumpy silver-haired teen appeared beside Yamamoto. His expression turned into 180 degrees after he yelled to the baseball kid and turned his attention into Tsuna.

"Good afternoon juudaime! I thought you were going home early and I was right!"

Hearing the statements, Tsuna raised his brow. His feelings told him that his guardians are having the same purposes with him. "Eh? How could you guys know? Don't tell me…"

"Yes! After all, Reborn-san invited _us_ to go vacation with you!" Gokudera answered trying to ease Tsuna's doubt. "I am honored to spend our vacation with you!" the silvernette added.

'_US?! JUST AS I THOUGHT!' _Tsuna knew it has something to do with Reborn like the last time they went to all over Japan in two days.

"Yeah! By the way, the kid is amazing right? To rent a villa that Akashi group owns. It must be something!"

His hyper intuition told him that it is a bad idea.

"Uh… Yamamoto, I don't think it will be something good, though," he muttered silently. Enough for Gokudera and Yamamoto hear what he said.

"Huh? Why is it juudaime?" Gokudera asked confused as to why his juudaime is not pleased at the supposed to be trip.

"It's because… You know… Last time when we- OUCH!" , Tsuna, who didn't finished his sentenced, groaned in pain because of a certain tiny pair of feet landed on his head which made him fell, and made his face kissed the tarred street.

"Juudaime! You okay?!" , Gokudera hurriedly tried to help his boss. Key word tried. Because of the sight of his beloved boss' tutor and realized that the latter was the one who kicked his boss, he stoped.

"Reborn-san!"

"Yo, kid!"

"Ciaossu! Are guys done packing?" the ex-arcobaleno asked. He stood on Tsuna's head, like he was not stepping on Tsuna's head.

"I'm going to do it right after I reached home.", Yamamoto exclaimed. Not caring about his poor friend because he has seen it countless times instead, he just laughed.

"Me, too. More importantly, juudaime…", Gokudera quickly changed their topic into the fallen Tsuna.

"Oh, you're there Tsuna?" Reborn looked at his poor student and jumped off from Tsuna's head.

Tsuna raised his head and he yelled as soon as his brown orbs met Reborn's black orbs. "You have done it on purpose, don't you?!"

Reborn smirked, but he didn't answered. He changed the topic back to their vacation.

"So, I'm just telling you that we are going to have our vacation on Akashi's villa and we'll be on the bus station at 7 in the morning. Don't be late." The hit man informed.

"Don't you planning something on this?!" Tsuna shouted, irritated. However, his irritation was useless since Reborn ignored him and continued talking.

"The trip will take 2 hours until destination. And each person is only allowed to eat snacks that costs 500¥ maximum." His gaze turned into Gokudera who bought snacks for more than 500¥ from the last time they took trip.

Knowing Reborn's sarcasm, Gokudera gasped but hurriedly put a confident smile. Indicating that he will not do the same mistakes he made before.

"Any question?"

"Kid, who else besides us have you invited? I heard that family members would participate. Doesn't that mean Hibari and Mukuro will come?" Yamamoto raised a question.

Baby hit man smirked. "Who knows?"

Meanwhile, Tsuna does not know why there are many feelings mixed inside him. He just hoped that things would go normally, although he knows that Reborn will do something extreme for sure.

* * *

His fingers tried to open the popsicle's warping that he'll devour. But he pulled the warping too hard, and caused the popsicle fell to the ground. His golden eyes showed disappointment because of his clumsiness. Before he could protest of what he had done by himself, he felt that something's bad reminded him.

"Guys… I have a bad feeling," the blonde teen confessed to his teammates while they enjoyed their own Popsicle in front of the convenience store.

"You're the one who's clumsy, Kise." respond the tanned blunette.

"That's right Kise-kun. It's a waste you know." added a monotone voice.

"Aominecchi is so cruel! Even you too Kurokocchi?!" Kise cried.

"Kise-chin, can I pick it?", everyone's attention turned into the purple haired giant who picked the fallen popsicle.

"Muk-kun it's not good for your stomach!" Momoi, the only girl is worried about the giant, not caring of her model friend who was being 'bullied' by her childhood friend and crush.

"Five minutes rule." Murasakibara replied to Momoi, without a sign of care at all.

Midorima, who looked Murasakibara, whom asked Kise if he could eat Kise's (fallen) Popsicle, pushed his eyeglasses while muttering, "Disgusting."

Despite that, the Center of Teikou Basketball Team still ate the dirtied popsicle in one go.

"Hey! I bought that!" Kise protested at the giant.

"Eh~? But you don't need it right?"

"Erhh… Anyway! Isn't it strange that Akashicchi asked us to go vacation together with him, especially on his very own villa?"

Silence overcame the group of colorful teens. What Kise said was true, isn't it very strange that Akashi Seijuuro, the only successor of Akashi Group, invited them to have vacation with him, in his own villa? That's so out of character of him. But there must be a reason for it.

_First string members were done with cleaning the gym that they just used for practice. Now, they can go home now that the tiring practice ended. But Akashi, decided to chat with some of members._

"_Shintarou, Tetsuya, Atsushi, Ryouta, Daiki, and Satsuki, come." Akashi commanded._

_Six of them, although they couldn't wait to reach their own home and enjoy the days of freedom, obeyed their captain. Because they will knew what will happen to them if they will ever oppose him._

"_Tonight, I want you guys to packing. Tomorrow, at 7 am, meet me on the terminal. We'll go to my villa in beach.", he informed._

_The six of them were surprised to hear the declaration from their captain. After all, he should spend his time by himself since he's rich right? And why with them? It's not like Akashi Seijuuro._

"_Oi Akashi! What do you mean to steal our freedom? Sure it's a good idea to stay in your villa but…" Aomine dared to speak first._

_Akashi kept his face remained calm as he continued ,"I have my own reason, Daiki. That's all, dismissed."_

_He turned his back before he added a spell for his soon-to-be guests. "By the way, those who late or will not come, will receive a hard punishment after summer break." he ended their days with sly smirk._

Midorima pushed his glasses before saying "It _must_ have something to do with basket –_nanodayo_."

All of them sent serious gazes to each other. That is the most logical and the most possible reason that Akashi probably has. The silence of fear is killing them. They know how hard Akashi's training is. They were the first one to suffer when he trained them a certain day before. In addition, they were extremely tired.

Kuroko, who always gags or faints, in the middle of training, has done far worse than that, at that time. Words couldn't explain their exhaustion from that day.

"A-anyway! Since everyone doesn't want to get Akashi-kun's punishment, we should obey him, right?", Momoi tried to lighten up the mood. Though she's still nervous about the topic. However, she is right, if they do not want to get Akashi's abus- I mean punishment, they must obey him. Since he always right.

His red cellphone rang. His thumb clicked the green sign after he saw the number of the caller.

"_Ciaossu Akashi. It's me.,"_ said a squeaky voice from the other side.

"Ciao, Reborn-san. Vongola tenth will come, right?"

"_Yes. I'm looking forward with your method of training, Generation of Miracle's captain, Akashi Seijuuro." _Akashi could tell that Reborn is smirking, even though he could not see him.

"I'm also looking forward too, Reborn the ex-Sun Arcobaleno.", he smirked back. Knowing that starting from tomorrow, Reborn and himself will enjoy themselves.

* * *

**Last editted : 27th July 2013 **


	2. Off to Go

**Disclaimer : I don't own both of KHR and KnB**

**Beta-ed by CrystalAquaCrimson27**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Off to Go**

**Yellow's**

"_You're going to postponed ALL of your jobs, Kise-kun?!_" a feminine voice rang through his ear from his bright yellow cellphone. The blonde teen could not help but sighed.

"But manager onee-san, Akashicchi is very terrifying and I don't want to oppose him." Kise cried, trying to protect himself from his angered manager.

"_Sigh… I got it. I guess this 'Akashicchi' is a very terrifying person. If he made you become this terrified, huh? Okay, I'll postpone It."_ hearing his manager's decision, he cheered.

"_But after you come back, you will have doubled duty, okay?_" the manager added. Well, at least, he will not be beaten up by harsh punishments in his jobs right?

"Okay. Later." he ended the call.

Being a model makes his time of freedom lessened, especially on vacations. To be honest, he does not really want to have a summer day off because there will be too much offers for him, and his manager, will be very happy to accept them. In the end, his day off is almost as the same when he is in school.

"I guess I should pack my luggage."

Before Kise went to his room, a loud bang heard from the door direction. "I am home, Ryouta~", a girly voice that he knows reached him.

"Welcome home, onee-chan." He greeted.

"I heard that you're going to have vacation with your friends right? Can you bring me some souvenirs?" the older woman asked.

"Okay." Kise –the younger brother- nodded his head.

"Thank you Ryouta! You don't need to buy souvenirs for her okay?" Kise's sister mentioned the oldest sister.

Hearing her statement, the younger blond knew something happened between his sisters. "Are you guys having fight?"

"Nahh! No need to be bother by those matters, it is our problem! Hurry up and start packing!"

"Yes…" the brother sighed in defeat.

* * *

**27's**

His hands moved the needed clothes into his suit. "I guess this should do?"

He checked the lists.

Swimming trunks, clothes for 7 days 6 nights, etc. After his eyes checked what he should bring, a squeaky voice approached him which only Reborn who has that voice. "Who said that you needed suit?"

"Of course I need it! Because we're going to spend 7 days there."

"No, a backpack is enough. A mafia boss should survive with fewer needs that he has." Reborn preached his student, whilst Tsuna isn't pleased by Reborn's statement.

"I told you that I won't be a mafia boss!"

"Shut up and put your clothes on your backpack!", Reborn kicked Tsuna's left cheek before he jumped back at his first position, leaving his student surrendering and groaning in pain, before he did what his tutor ordered.

* * *

Although it's 7 AM, where people has already opened their eyes, and started their activities, the sun hadn't rose enough to shine the city. Usually, terminal was still deserted at this time. However, since summer break has already started, people are already crowding on the terminal to reach their own destination.

A blond teen with his sunglasses covered his golden eyes while he was searching for his team mates. He wears a simple red shirt with green shorts. No matter how people see how simple his appearance was, he's still labeled as a handsome dude.

His eyes caught his attention when he saw his three friends.

Midorima, who has his lucky item –a frog toy– and an ugly aura with him (though only visible to Kise), was standing next to Momoi who was bussy with her phone, while Murasakibara ate his snacks without a care on the world.

"Everyone~! Morning." the blond greeted.

"Ohayo, Kise-chin", Murasakibara greeted at the model.

"Ohayo-ssu... Ara...? I don't see Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, and Akashicchi yet." , Kise asked.

"About Aomine-kun, he said that he woke up late. I don't know about Tetsu-kun and Akashi-kun.", Momoi answered Kise, which made the blond wondering. "I thought you're going together with Aominecchi?"

"About that… Since I'm afraid to be late, I don't have a time to wake up Aomine-kun.", Momoi smile sheepishly, but that reason is understandable, they don't want Akashi to be angered because they didn't arrived at their destined time.

"Hahah… That's understandable, Momoicchi. By the way Midorimacchi, why do you have a dark aura with you? You look creepier than before you know?" True to the cheerful blond's words, although the sky is still dark, Midorima's dark aura is much more visible to Kise's eyes.

"Shut up.", was the green haired teen's answer after he pushed his glasses up.

"Ah… Mido-chin is in a bad mood because he afraid that he didn't bring lucky items for the next days. " , Murasakibara commented. True enough, because Oha-Asa's fortune-teller always announces its fortune every day, Midorima couldn't get his lucky item if he's away right?

"Is that so? It's too bad for you, Midorimacchi. Then… We should wait for Kurokocchi, Aominecchi and Akashicchi huh?"

"I'm here." , a monotone voice surprised his friends before they take a deep breath because of his sudden appearance.

"Kurokocchi! Don't surprised us!"

"Tetsu-kunn….!", Momoi greeted him with pure bliss, forgetting her phone and chose to hug the emotionless shadow.

"Momoi-san, I can't breathe." Kuroko, who can't strungle back because Momoi is a girl, can only asked her to stop.

"Sorry, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi quickly released her crush, before she could crush him from her hug.

"Everyone's here?" a cool yet familiar voice made colorful haired teens turned into the owner of this voice.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun. It seems only Aomine-kun who hadn't come yet." Momoi informed Akashi, who just popped out from a fancy car behind him.

Every people around him stared at the fancy car and started to whisper. That makes Momoi and the rest felt uneasy, except for Akashi himself because he had already in this kind of situation before. His driver excused himself from red-haired as the car left the terminal before Akashi continued, "I see. Tell him that if he doesn't appear in 5 minutes, he'll know the consequences." Akashi smirked, which made some of GoM members feel bad for Aomine.

"W-wait, I'm here! *pant*", a blunette with tan skin reached the group with pant on his breath. Don't blame him because he was in a rush just to make his future better.

"You're late a minute, Daiki."

"It's all Satsuki's fault who didn't wake me up!", Aomine tried to protect himself by using his childhood and neighbor as his excuse.

Momoi, feeling offended, protested. "Since when did I become your nanny?!"

Aomine suddenly became quiet. Momoi's right, since when did his childhood friend becomes his nanny? Still, he doesn't like for being left behind and thus, they started to have a quarrel.

Akashi, who was being ignored, cleared his throat to get attention. And the blunette with pinknette shut their mouth off to hear what Akashi will say. The same goes with the others.

"Actually, I invited a guest. He's a successor of his own company and our family has been working with him for decades. He's on the same age as us and he brought his companions with him. I hope you guys will get along with him since he's an important person."

Hearing Akashi's news, Kuroko raised his hand and responded, "Akashi-kun, if I may ask," Kuroko paused, earning a nod from Akashi he continued. "From what company is he?"

"Curious to hear, Tetsuya? Well, it's not a big deal, though." Kuroko kept his blank expression to Akashi, before the redhead continued, "He's from Vongola Company."

"WHAT?!", all of the members except for Kuroko, Akashi, and Aomine, surprised and started scream on unison.

Midorima, who was busy with his lucky item stuff, is now surprised with the fact that most of his lucky items have Vongola's name as it brand. Midorima hopes that this successor of Vongola will sell his lucky items or he/she let him borrow them.

Kise remembered most of his clothes has a "Made by Vongola Company" stamp. They made from high quality fabric and cotton. Apparently, some of them have a high price but they had a quality and style that could give you 10 thumbs up.

Momoi remembered that her auntie has bought her a super expensive yet elegant perfume from Italy and she knows that Vongola made that. She likes to use that perfume and she used it very efficiently. Because, it's smell was very nice and she must use it not too much in order to keep it longer.

Murasakibara, who was busy with chewing his snack, stopped and he remembered the day when he got a snack that produced by Vongola. The taste was so…. Murasakibara just can't explain it with words since it was too delicious for his own good. Too bad for him, since at that time, he couldn't buy more of them because he'll lose his entire penny just because of a single brand snack .While he always spends his money for a tons of snacks.

Kuroko who was actually somewhat surprised, still kept his face as blank as he could. But people still knew that he was surprise by his stiffened his shoulders. He knows how big and how dominating the Vongola Company is because he always hears it from the news or magazines/books that he read.

Aomine is dumbfounded. He doesn't know what Vongola is. And he just innocently 'asked' everyone who just stunned because of the news. "What's so good of Vongola? Aren't they _just_ a company that worked with your company, Akashi?"

Wrong move from Aomine.

Each of the GoM members shot him glare which made him twitched.

Midorima pushed his glasses before he mocked, "I knew you were idiot and your minds full of p*rns or basket. But I never thought that you _**are **_this idiotic."

Aomine, felt humiliated. He felt that his pride meter decreased from 100 into 80.

Kise, who agrees with Midorima, added. "That's right Aominecchi. Although you're tall and has an adult body, you were still as naïve as a child!"

Aomine, who got that from Kise, felt a sudden urge to punch him because his pride meter went down again from 80 to 60, "Why you- Kise-!"

However, before he could injure the model's face, the pinknet stood before the blonde teen and protected Kise, from Aomine, whom stopped his fist before he could hit Momoi. "Ki-chan is right, Aomine-kun! That's why I always reminded you to read news or pay attention at something!"

That was a hard blow from Momoi. Why would she bring that up? His pride once again decreased from 60 into 40.

Kuroko shot him a soft glare but Aomine still felt that soft glare from him. "Aomine-kun… I thought everyone here know about Vongola Companny. But it was my mistake to believe that."

That made Aomine felt more irriated because Kuroko mocked him with blank face. Still, his pride meter turned into 20.

Murasakibara, who had an urge to crush Aomine, reached for his head and threatened him, "Mine-chin can I crush your head because of your stupidity?"

Aomine felt defeated after losing all of his points from his pride meter. Thanks to the Giant's finishing blow. Aomine thought that Murasakibara didn't know about Vongola. And apparently not, since he threatened him for not knowing the almigthy Vongola.

Thus made Aomine distanced himself from them with gloomy aura.

Akashi, although he felt irriated because of the bluenet's bluntly 'question', cleared his throat in order to get everyone's attention once again so they can go back to the reality.

"Enough. Anything else that everyone want to ask? And I hope everyone didn't give a stupid question like Daiki's."

Aomine, who had recovered from his despair, heard that, twitched, and returned back into the sea of despair once again.

Fortunately there's no question for Akashi anymore. Just at the right time, the bus that will bring them to their destiniation arrived.

The infamous GoM enterd the bus and started their trip.

* * *

"This again?!" , Tsuna yelled after he stared at the bus that they used when they have a trip to go all over Japan.

"What? You have a problem?!" Reborn threatened Tsuna with his death glare and that made the brunette to step aside.

"N-no…"

"Great. Since everyone's here, I have an announcement to make."

Tsuna turned around. By anyone, doesn't that mean Hibari or Mukuro should be here? Right. He could fell their presence; of course, they won't let themselves to join them. However, before Tsuna could turn his attention to Reborn, he heard a bird's sang on the top of the bus. Tsuna could felt chills when he heard the song; he knew what it means after all. But he didn't catch Mukuro's figure at all, but he certain he could feel his presence. Hyper Intuition.

"As you guys know, we are going to live in Akashi's villa. Actually, the successor of Akashi Group and his friends will live on the same villa with us. I hope you guys won't cause too much trouble to him because he's an important person."

Yamamoto, who has his smile with him from the start, realized who the person Reborn is talking about is. "You mean the prodigy dude at Basket? I heard his name! Akashi Seijuurou, right? His team's name becomes the hottest news at almost all of sports magazine you know."

Gokudera insulted him, "Tch, I thought you are only know about baseball. To think you read basketball, that was unheard of, baseball freak!"

The swordsman laughed. "Thanks Gokudera!"

"That's not a compliment!"

"Will you shut up for a moment Hayato?" Bianchi, who had her face covered with goggles, reached for her brother before, she open her goggles.

Seeing his sister's complete face, he couldn't help muttered in defeat,"A-aneki…" ,and faint because of unbearable pain on his stomach.

Bianchi, who was oblivious about her brother's unconiciousness decided to carry him. Tsuna and the others stared at Gokudera, pityingly.

"Since you guys know the name of the successor, I think there will be no trouble for me to explain further information."

After that they went to the bus and start their trip.

* * *

**Last editted : July 27th 2013**


	3. Almost There

**Chapter Three: Almost There**

**Beta'ed by CrystalAquaCrimson27**

* * *

**GoM**

"Akashi-kun, if you don't mind, can you tell us more about the Vongola Successor?" Momoi asked Akashi with curiosity laced in her voice.

Momoi turned around to face Akashi from her seat, which happened to be in front of Akashi's. Midorima who sat next to Akashi acted as if he did not give a damn and continued reading his novel; however, he is secretly listening to the conversation of the two. Kuroko and Kise, who sat behind Akashi and Midorima, also showed their head on Akashi's/Midorima's seat's top, while Murasakibara on the other path (but was still next to Midorima's seat) also stopped his munching and lent his ears to hear Akashi's news, except for Aomine whom sat next to Momoi sleeping while snoring.

Akashi sighed, "I thought it would be the best if you know him by himself. To be honest, I have never met him in person."

The teens showed the looked disappointed at their captain's answer, however Akashi continued, "But I heard he lives in Namimori and on his training with acquaintance of mine. And I doubt he'll be someone great because he was trained by _him_."

"I need to research him." Momoi mumbled, keeping in mind to do the task.

Kuroko looked at Akashi blankly; a small glint of curiosity in his normal empty teal eyes can be detected. "By the way, Akashi kun, what is his name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi.", Akashi replied before they entered a tunnel.

Everything went black; when they reached the end of the tunnel, they could see light in front of them. Their rainbow eyes met the blue sky; the rainbow haired team (excluding Aomine) turned their attention to the wide clear blue ocean that cascading like a navy blue carpet. Seagulls that flew through the air making them see how free they were.

"Get yourself ready. We'll arrive in 15 minutes." Akashi ordered and every one of them went back to their seats and position.

* * *

**Vongola**

Tsuna wondered why Reborn brought Hana along. In addition, why is onii-san's face is red and has been quiet since morning? That is very out of character from him. More surprisingly, he sat next to Kurokawa Hana.

Moreover, he was somewhat surprised to know Hibari-san is coming with them (although his hatred towards crowd) and choose to sit on the top of bus. Typical of him but that is just too crazy!

Not only that, he felt that something is not right since he entered the bus, he felt that something is wrong…

That is right! This has something to do with Mukuro. He expected that Mukuro would hide himself with illusions, which is probably right. Because the seat next to Chrome is empty she kept fidgeting, and she kept spacing out since she started to sit there.

His brown eyes turned into Bianchi's seat.

There, lay the unconscious Gokudera Hayato on his sister's lap with a compress on his forehead. Tsuna's hyper intuition told him that Gokudera started to open his eyes, but he when he did, he saw Bianchi's face and fell unconscious, again.

_'Poor Gokudera-kun',_ the brunette thought, feeling pity for his friend and his self-proclaimed right hand man.

His eyes brought him to the window, seeing panorama in front of him. It has been 2 hours since their departures and crystal blue carpet of nature caught his eyes after the bus was out from the tunnel.

"Look Kyoko-chan! It's the sea!" Haru chirped, pointing at the sea that looked like a blue carpet.

"Yeah, it's beautiful! Hana should see it too." Kyoko asked Hana who was busy with her music; her seat happened to be in front of Kyoko's and Haru.

"Oooh… It seems that we'll arrive soon, right?" Hana commented.

Tsuna, whom heard Hana's comment decided to asked Reborn one specific question, "Hey Reborn, are we here yet?"

Reborn who was in his steward's costume, jumped to Yamamoto's head (since he's the tallest) and got everyone's attention, with a microphone in hand, that appeared out of nowhere.

"Everyone~ since we'll be here soon, I have an announcement." Reborn spoke in the microphone, in steward style.

"Why're you on that costume?!", Tsuna asked or more like shouted in wonder.

"Actually, Vongola has been working together with Akashi Company and has been in good terms for centuries." Reborn continued as if he didn't hear Tsuna.

Tsuna, who realized that Hana is there, choose to interrupt Reborn "Oi Reborn! Don't bring the Vongola topic here!"

Hana twitched and criticized Tsuna, "Oi Dame-Tsuna. Don't think that I don't know anything about you and Vongola or even mafia thingy? Ryohei never kept a secret to me you know!"

Tsuna dumbfounded, how did she know about the mafia and Vongola anyway?

"Huh? What, why are you with onii-san, anyway?"

"You don't know Tsuna? They're dating since last week." Yamamoto commented. That made Tsuna ashamed of himself, is he that dense even Yamamoto realized their relationship?

Reborn cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention back to him, "Next is, I decided that Haru, Hana, Kyoko, and I-Pin will be on the different villa."

Haru, who was disappointed with Reborn's arrangement asked, "Why is that, Reborn-chan? Now I can't live on the same roof with Tsuna-san again!"

Tsuna blushed and somehow felt slightly annoyed, thankfully, Gokudera woke up just in time and jumped from Bianchi's lap, "You woman! Don't say something like that!"

"What do you mean Gokudera-san?!" , the brunette girl yelled as she started their argument.

"Now, now", Bianchi's voice made Gokudera froze as if he got a magic spell from a wicked witch.

"Let Reborn continue, Hayato, Haru."

Haru pouted in defeat while Gokudera almost freak out and immediately took a seat away from Bianchi's presence, which is near to Tsuna's.

"So Tsuna, you mustn'tshow any shame from Vongola in front of Akashi and the others." Reborn threatened, while smirking ominously.

Tsuna froze; he knew the consequences if he does something wrong and it meant him suffering for the better or worse.

"And as Yamamoto said, they played basketball, and they are labeled as prodigies on basketball world. The Generation of Miracles is their title, because of their talent in basketball. And I think they can use their talent as advantage on something."

Tsuna sweat dropped before he asked Reborn carefully, "A-are you going to add them to family?"

"Who knows?" Reborn answered, mysteriously however Tsuna already knew the answer.

"YOU-?!"

"Have a problem, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn shot a death glare at his student.

Tsuna ducked and shrieked in a girly manner. "HIIIEEEE!"

"Are you going to make us play with them, kid? Basketball is not really my subject." Yamamoto raised his hand to ask the ex-Arcobaleno.

"Who knows?"

"Of course basketball is not your subject, baseball idiot!" Gokudera insulted, however Yamamoto only laughed at the insult as if it was a joke.

"Hahaha, that's right!"

Gokudera seemed to have lost his temper, suddenly shouting. "You…!"

Tsuna, who felt Gokudera should stop before something will happen, decided to calm the silvernette down. "G-Gokudera-kun, calm down."

Gokudera stiffened, and followed his boss' request, which he thought is an order. "Y-yes, juudaime."

"I think that's all. The bus will reach the destination on 15 minutes. Please don't leave any things and if in any case there's a lost thing, it is not our responsibility." Reborn ended his speech like a steward on the plane and went back to his seat.

Yamamoto, who sat next to Tsuna started a conversation, "By the way Tsuna, what did you bring from home?"

"Uhm… Clothes, swimming trunks, and many others."

"Oh, I thought you bring your box and gloves, no?"

That reminds him. He never left his box and gloves although he didn't want to bring them. Especially on a vacation, but his hyper intuition told him to bring his fighting equipment and Natsu.

"Uh.. Yes."

"No need to worry juudaime! Because I, Gokudera Hayato, won't let you get hurt and blow everything on your way!" Gokudera barged their conversation as his ten fingers pulled dynamites out of nowhere.

"W-wait! Don't bring your dynamite here, Gokudera-kun!"

"Whoa, you guys bring your weapons? I thought I were the only one who brought my Shigure Kintoki.", Yamamoto laughed freely.

Reborn with his suit entered the conversation, "You finally bring weapon on your will, Tsuna? Finally you're acting like a boss?"

"No! I just brought them in case there'll be _something_." Tsuna denied Reborn's idea.

"You won't be able to deny it anymore since you are officially a candidate of Neo Vongola Primo."

"Eh, is it true Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked because a sudden change for Tsuna's nickname.

"NO! I told you I WOULD NOT be a mafia! And I WON'T be Neo Vongola Primo or whatever you like to call!"

"Yes it is true.", Reborn, ignored his student once again and answered Gokudera's question.

The silvernette rubbed his chin as if he had an imaginary beard, looking like he is thinking hard on something, while muttering. "I see… Should I change juudaime's name into 'Primo'? Ah, but 'Juudaime' is better." Gokudera decided.

"Why do you just bought it?!"

"S-sorry, juudaime..." Gokudera bowed, guiltily as if he did a sin.

"Hahaha, It's great for you, right Tsuna?"

"Yamamoto, too?!"

"Maa, maa... Anyway, do you want to see their face? I brought a sport magazine here." Yamamoto lightens up the mood by changing the conversation's topic. He gave them a magazine where a boy with scarlet hair holds a basketball like the one he's going to shoot it from his right hand and blonde boy with a same uniform dribbling a basketball as the cover, the word "Generation of Miracles" as the title of the hot topic of the magazine.

The raven-haired boy opened the cover as he turned the page into the main issue. Tsuna and Gokudera turned their attention to the magazine, looking surprised, especially the brunette since he saw so many pages just for the topic.

"Whoa, the articles are so long! They must be that awesome!" Tsuna commented.

Gokudera, who actually didn't want to admit it, only commented, "Tch, UMAs are still better."

Tsuna smiled worriedly.

His eyes turned into the articles. The Generation of Miracles or GoM for short has his own different kind of talent even the manager is discussed. He could tell that the red haired teen is Akashi Seijuurou. The successor of Akashi Company, and he probably had a connection with mafia because of their connection with Vongola but he hopes that he doesn't have one.

Yamamoto turned the pages until he finished.

Tsuna asked to himself _'Aren't they having the same hair color and eye color with their family's name? And I think they did not discuss the Sixth Man... Did he get forgotten?'_

* * *

**Last Editted : July 28th 2013**

**A/N: I made this fic before Akashi ver 2 out. And I realized Akashi ver 1(kinder one) calls others with their family names and the ver 2 (emperor one) calls them by their first names after he competed with Murasakibara. But in games (Akashi has already entered Rakuzan there), ver 1 still called Kuroko and the others by their first names. So just assume that naming thing is not a big problem okay?**


	4. Arrive (GoM)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn**

**Beta-ed by CrystalAquaCrimson27**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arrival (GoM)**

**Yellows**

Blonde teen's golden orbs widened because of the building before him. He gulped. How is it that this building is being called a villa? It looks more like a five star hotel! The villa is made of pinewood and gives them nature nuance, it has three floors, the highest floor has a vast balcony that reveals sea panorama, it gives people chance to inhale sea breeze, and surrounding the majestic villa are flowers of different kinds.

"Ano… Akashicchi." Kise wasn't sure he should ask this question to Akashi but, "Is it really your family's villa?"

"Actually, father gave me this, so this is one is actually mine since he said he doesn't need it anymore."

Kise blinked twice. _'Akashicchi's family's fortune is really something.'_

Akashi, who can easily read what is running in Kise's mind replied, "People always says something like that, Ryouta."

Hearing that, Kise froze in shocked.

"But it is still nothing compared to Vongola."

Everyone who heard Akashi's confession wore a shocked expression. How can there be someone, who has a greater fortune than the Akashi's, whom were already _this _rich?

"What are you guys waiting for? Let us get in and unpack. Before that, I want to give your room location."

Kise and the rest of GoM members (excluding Akashi) snap back to reality and enter the grand villa, trailing behind Akashi.

* * *

**GoM**

Generation of Miracles members were now standing on the large lobby. They could guess that the interior inside are not different from the outside, except for luxurious gadgets and decorations that spread everywhere around the room.

"Ryouta, Daiki, and Tetsuya will be on the same room with 3 of our Vongola guests, your room is on the second floor and you will find the label where your names are on it. Shintaro, Atsushi will be with the other guest and on the second floor too. As for Satsuki, she'll be on the same room with female guests and on the third floor." Akashi informed his team. "And you have 15 minutes to unpack. After that, we will greet them. Any question?"

"Where's your room Akashicchi?"

Akashi answered, "I have my own room downstairs."

"By the way, I remind for those whose room on the second floor, I hope you won't make too much noises and crowds." The red head added.

"That's all. Dismissed."

"Then, I'll depart here." Momoi said, as she went to the stairs that connect her with the third floor.

"Well then, where we should find our room?" Midorima guessed.

Kuroko, who caught glimpse of Midorima's, Murasakibara's and another unknown name –Sasagawa Ryohei– on a label that stick on the door, informed them. "It seems that your room is over there, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun."

"Ah~ Thanks Kuro-chin." Murasakibara thanked Kuroko without even looking at him; instead, he entered the room immediately¸ with Midorima following him. Kuroko was sure he heard the giant mumbled something like "I should hurry and unpack so I can see the refrigerator." Typical, Murasakibara.

"I guess, we should search for our own room?" Kise offered.

Not far from Midorima's and Murasakibara, Kuroko saw another door that has a label too; however, there is only a name on the label. "'Hibari Kyoya' Not here."

"Why on earth is this Hibari guy having a private room? Is he the successor?" Aomine protested.

"It's not this Hibari-san, but Sawada Tsunayoshi is.", Kuroko answered.

Kise bluntly commented, "It's because Aominecchi slept and snored at bus so he didn't know the name of the successor."

"What do you mean Kise?" tanned teen gave him a glare because of irritation that he received since the morning.

However, before the basketball freak could give the model a lesson, fortunately (for Kise); Kuroko stopped them because he found their room. "Found it."

Kise immediately ran from Aomine's grip and thanked Kuroko, "Finally! Thanks for helping me, I love you Kurokocchi~!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm straight Kise-kun.", Kuroko bowed as he refused Kise with his blank face while Kise panicked, "I-it's not what I meant!"

"I see… So your type is like Tetsu, huh?" Aomine teased Kise.

"No way! I'm straight too!"

"Um… Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, it seems you should check our roommate." Kuroko made their attention turned into the door's label.

"Who?" Kise and Aomine said in unison.

Kise's golden eyes stared at the name of his roommates.

"Whoa… Tetsu, is it true we'll be on the same room with Sawada Tsunayoshi?" , Aomine sweat dropped.

"Well… We are on the same room with this the-soon-to-be Vongola successor and another two person? Just how big our room is?!"

Kuroko and Aomine didn't respond to Kise's comment.

Kuroko opened the doorknob and was greeted by a spacious and magnificent room. For Kise, the room is as vast as his apartment on his house. No, larger and the quality of this room is excessively far from his.

They unpack their language and things as Akashi ordered them, now all they need is to wait for the Vongola.

After they finished unpacking, Kuroko and the rest went downstairs to meet Akashi before Momoi, who was already downstairs, greeted them.

"Ne, ne Tetsu-kun, who are your roommates?" Momoi approached Kuroko.

"Gokudera Hayato-san, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san, and Yamamoto Takeshi-san."

"You're on the same room with Sawada-san?!"

Kuroko nodded and Momoi gave him WTH face.

"By the way Momoicchi, who are your roommates?"

Momoi turned her attention to Kise, who asked her. She put her index finger on her chin and pulls out an 'unsure' expression "I don't really sure there's a Japanese roommate because their names are... uncommon."

"Like what?"

"Umm… Bianchi-san and Chrome Dokuro-san… Strange right? Especially for this Chrome-san."

"I can tell that this Bianchi-san is a foreigner but I don't really sure about Chrome-san. Her name is too strange." Kise pointed out.

"Who cares? As long as they have big boobs, I don't have complain- UGH", Aomine commented before his waist met a strong crash by Momoi's elbow.

Not long after that, the rest of GoM joined the group. Akashi ordered them to be prepared.

Their hearts were racing because nervous for the upcoming honor guest: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

**Last Editted : July 29th 2013**


	5. Arrive (Vongola)

**Disclaimer : Should I do it every chapter? No? Yes?**

**Beta'ed by CrystalAquaCrimson27**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Arrival (Vongola)**

**27's**

Tsuna could not help but awed by panorama in front of him. There, lies white sands that covered the place and the crystal blue water, that is as clear as a mirror, they could see fishes that varied to color and size, and the beautiful corals in the ocean. He could not wait to arrive and enjoy their vacation, that is, if Reborn will not torture them, but he is also very nervous to meet this 'Akashi Seijuurou'. He got feeling that he is not someone you should mess with.

Tsuna sighed; it took them 25 minutes' to walk from the terminal to Akashi's villa since the place is far away from the crowd.

"Juudaime, let me help to carry your bag," Tsuna's self-proclaimed right hand man offered.

"No, it's fine. It's not that heavy anyway." True it is not that heavy, but if Reborn knew that he let Gokudera carry his backpack, he would not know what kind of nightmares he would have.

Kyoko approached Tsuna before she stated, "Tsuna-kun, me and the other will depart here."

Tsuna blinked _'That's right; Kyoko-chan and the others are on the different villa, I won't be able to live under the same roof with her',_ Tsuna mentally cried to himself, realizing the reality.

"Don't worry Tsuna-san! Since our villa is close to yours, Haru will come to see you every minute!" Haru states dramatically, Tsuna's jaw dropped while sweat dropping at the girl's bluntness and ordeal.

"Y-you don't need to visit me every minute!"

Haru pouted and that makes Tsuna felt like he just kicked a worn out puppy. Gladly, Hana took them and ask them to bid farewell once again.

"See ya later."

Every step he took, Tsuna's heart is racing so fast. However, before he could take another steps, he felt that something pulled him and made him tripped. "Ouch…" Tsuna didn't know where it was from when he saw nothing on his feet.

"Juudaime! You okay?" Gokudera gave his hand to help the tripped Tsuna.

"Yes, but something pulled Me.", Tsuna tried to stood before he saw his back while there's … Nothing?

"Maybe it is only your imagination, Tsuna." Yamamoto commented.

Tsuna nodded, before he realized "By the way, where's Reborn. I thought he was with us?"

"Maybe, Reborn-san went with Sasagawa or he has already arrived."

"Geez, he ran up to nowhere again." Brunette teen stood, he just hopes that there will be nothing happening later.

Of course, Tsuna's prayer wasn't answered after something that looked like tentacles were coming out from the ground, it wrapped itself on Lambo's foot and lifted him. The cow kid, of course, was crying and screaming. His teary eyes begging for help. "Lambo!", Tsuna screamed _'This is bad'_. However, before he realized, Tsuna felt something is coming. "Everyone, move!" , Tsuna commanded. Some of them jumped and moved from the spot where they stood. They left their luggage on the ground and pulled their weapon.

However, before they could launch another attack, their eyes pointed to Chrome whose foot wrapped by the tentacles and hanging upside down.

The female guardian felt something touched her waist and thigh, which was making her, blushed because of the embracement and screamed, "Kyaaa! W-where are you touching?!". Of course, upon saying that, she unconsciously made other members thinking something... Well, you know what I mean. After seeing his beloved dear Chrome in danger, Mukuro quickly materialized himself, and summoned his trident. Making the other family members freak out at sight of him.

"You're here pineapple head?" Gokudera insulted.

"Kufufu, shut up, hurricane bomb. I won't forgive those creatures for making my dear Chrome like this." Mukuro hissed.

"Chrome! Lambo! Hang on there! We'll help you!" Tsuna, who has his pill and his mittens ready, is ready to fight. However, before he could swallow the pill, another tentacles happened to wrap his ankle and lifted him to the sky, making he dropped his pills and mittens. "Crap!"

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

Tsuna felt himself in an upside down position, not only that he felt his blood ran into his brain. He also felt that these tentacles creatures absorb his flame and made him weak. "Ugh…"

"Tenth! You shitty tentacles! Rocket Bombs!" Gokudera threw his dynamites that covered by storm flames to the tentacles-monster-creatures, however it was no use. The other tentacles blocked his attack and absorbed Gokudera's storm flame.

Yamamoto, who stands in the water, opened his box weapon. Placing his sword's thrust into the water, Koujirou, who got out from the box, moved its wings and placed himself in front of Yamamoto, "Ready Kojiro?" Yamamoto asked his partner before reading a stance. "_Shigure Souen Ryuu, toushiki jyuu no kata._" the raven haired teen started to charge with rain flame barrier with him. _"Scontro di Rondine!"_

Yamamoto charged to Tsuna's direction before another tentacles came out from the ground, cancelled his technique by absorbing his flame, and crushed unto him.

Mukuro, on the other hand, tried to free Chrome, by charging his trident to the tentacles that the girl had been hold. He slashed the tentacle's flesh with his trident. Its reaction felt as if has been hurt by something and went berserker. _'So, I mustn't use my mist flames, huh.'_ Mukuro thought to himself before he evaded another attack from the unknown being.

Tsuna felt its grip tighter as he heard Lambo crying because of the squish that this being made.

"L-Lambo… Hang in there…"

"Uh… I-it hurts…"

Tsuna felt something is going to happen to Lambo. His horns sparked lighting and made the tentacles grilled before it freed Lambo from its grip. The group surprised because of the kid's reaction. Why did it react to Lambo's lighting flame?

'_Wait… Lighting? Is it weak because of lighting? Then…' _Gokudera activated his Systema CAI and charged its bullet, with a bullet that is loaded with lighting flames.

"Juudaime! Please hang in there!" silvernette warned as he shot the bullet into Tsuna's tentacle which made Tsuna free, and the brunet fell on the white sand.

"Juudaime, you okay?"

"More importantly, Chrome!"

Chrome's cheeks got redden and redden. The tentacle chocked her and didn't let her to have a chance to freed herself. Bianchi and Mukuro, who are worried about Chrome, quickly took an action. Bianchi took poisonous pastas out of nowhere and throw it to the tentacles, "Poison cooking, Skewering Pasta!". The deadly pasta pierced through the tentacle's flesh as it roared. Mukuro took that as a chance and warp his lotus' vines on the strange creature, making its grip loosen and the girl fell.

"Juudaime, it seems, this being is a box weapon. I've faced it before in future but it was different than the one on the future… But this one only reacted on lighting flame, illusion, and weapons without flame though." Gokudera explained without realizing Tsuna already has his mitten and pills.

"Then, if I freeze it, it will be calm right?" Tsuna, who has already on his HDWM, flew after his decision to freeze the unknown tentacles.

Gokudera warned, "But it will probably absorb your flame!"

"We don't know if we try, right?"

Vongola Tenth floats in front of one of the tentacles. He put his stance as he started to muttered, "Zero Point Breakthrough, First Edition."

* * *

**Last editted : August 4th 2013**


	6. Awkward meetings?

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR and Kurobas. If I own KHR, I'll make the continuation of KHR.**

**Beta'ed by CrystalAquaCrimson27**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Awkward meetings?**

**R-Red's**

Voices of a screaming kid can be heard from the opened windows. Heterochromatic eyes were focused on the juice that he sipped. His attention turned into the baby who was on his suit and fedora. His little arm held the espresso that he just made from Leon's coffee machine**. **The redhead teen sighed and placed his juice on table.

"Is it okay to let them be, Reborn-san? I heard a kid's scream."

"Let them be Akashi. They will manage it somehow."

Akashi let a pause before he continued, "I guess, you're right."

* * *

**GoM (except for Red)**

"What the hell with that baby?!" , Aomine hissed in irritation.

Midorima pushed his glasses, although he will not admit it, he also wondered, why Akashi bowed his head when he met that baby. However, what makes him more irritated was because the baby_knows _him. All of the GoM members wondered and felt it was ridiculous that a baby gained a very high respect from their captain and _knows _them.

_**13 minutes before**_

"_Why they took so long?" Murasakibara mumbled. Starting to feel bored because their guests have not arrived yet, speak of the devil, the villa's bell was ringing; making the rainbow colored haired teens felt the tension risen up. Akashi stood and reached the door whilst his teammates looking at him with an unease look._

_Akashi sighed and opened the doorknob, only to find…_

_Nothing, (That is to the point of view of the other members, who tried to steal glances at their important guests.)_

_Akashi bent his head, opened his mouth, and made way to… a baby?_

_The baby wears a suit and fedora. He has sideburns and for them it was strange. However, what makes GoM members was when their captain bowed and greeted the baby "Welcome to my villa, Reborn-san." GoM (except for Akashi) felt there's thunder sounds on their back. Their eyes must be deceived them. Why their terrifying captain who gains many respects, __**bent **__his head to __**a baby**__? He even added '-san'!_

_The baby nodded and greeted him back with, "Ciaossu, Akashi, it's good to see you again."_

_Akashi noticed something and asked, "Where're the others?"_

"_Oh, they have something to do. Maybe they'll be here in 15 minutes.", the baby, named Reborn, replied. Surprisingly, he could replied Akashi with perfect pronunciation._

_Akashi offered, "Well, would you like to have a chat with me upon waiting them, Reborn-san?"_

"_Good idea. But I'd like to know your members first."_

"_Okay. "Akashi nodded before he turned his teammates who quickly turned their head into another direction._

"_Come.", the redhead ordered._

_Upon hearing their captain's order, six of the GoM members were lined up. And for some reason, they felt it would be a bad idea if they didn't show respect for the baby. One, because of Akashi's intimidating gaze and two, because of the baby's unusual… aura? They can't see the baby's aura, but they just can feel it._

"_I think you have already known them all. But let me re-introduce them to you." Akashi points his finger at Midorima, who lined next to him._

"_Our Shooting Guard, Midorima Shintaro.", Akashi pointed at the green head teen._

_Midorima pushed his eyeglasses with his taped fingers before Reborn surprised him with , "Midorima Shintaro, who likes to tape his fingers and a left handed. Always bring his lucky item based on Oha-Asa's fortune teller. Has a high chance to hope that Vongola will bring, sell, or even lend him our products as your lucky items. Never missed any of his shots. And a tsundere, too."_

_The others also surprised of course and giggling because a stranger baby can knows Midorima that well._

_Midorima shivered. How this baby did know that he wanted them to lend him their products? Although he is a tsundere, he couldn't debate himself with the baby. He felt defeat._

_Akashi, who has already knows Reborn's identity, kept his face calm and continued, "Our Center, Murasakibara Atsushi."_

_The red-head continued before Reborn added, "A snack addict and loves to crush people that he disliked. Hates basket and still keeps playing because for you, basket is your good part." Murasakibara frowned. He has an urge to crush the baby. But he also feels that it would be dangerous for him. That's very out of character of him because he always acts without thinking twice. He hates to admit it, but what the baby said just now is right._

"_Aomine Daiki, Power Forward.", Akashi introduced him and Reborn, added again, "The teenager who loves basketball more than anyone. Hates bees because was stung by one", Aomine blushed and he was sure that Kise whispered to Momoi "Is it true?" and Momoi whispered him back "Yes it was true." But his irritation raised more after Reborn continued, "and likes girls who has big boobs. Unfortunately for you, our girls didn't match your type."_

_Akashi smirked. Amused because of Reborn, but he continued before the hit man noticed him. "Small Forward, Kise Ryouta."_

_Reborn's black orbs met Kise's golden eyes and thus, made him felt uncomfortable, "Uh…" ,Kise muttered._

"_You're a model, and you have a rapid development although you only joined. A copy cat and always get bullied and one sided for some reasons.", although he felt that he has the shortest comment, the last sentences made him gloom._

"_Our manager, Momoi Satsuki."_

_Momoi bowed, unlike the rest of GoM members whom introduced before._

"_You are Aomine Daiki's childhood friend. Has a good analyzing skill and becomes very serious when it comes to basket. In addition, your cooking is extraordinary and unique one. My lover and her pupil have a same way of cooking." Upon hearing Reborn's statements of Momoi's cooking, Momoi could not help but felt happy, although his teammates sweat dropped because of the baby's statements._

_'Wait, his lover and her pupil? Doesn't that mean there is someone that looks like Satsuki? WAIT?! LOVERS?! Did he knows what he just said?!'_

_It was like the baby could hear his statements, Reborn faced Aomine, "I know what I said, Aomine."_

_Aomine frowned._

"_By the way Akashi, when will you introduce me to your last member who's standing next to Momoi?"_

_The group tensed. This baby can sense Kuroko?_

_The redhead teen continued, "This is Kuroko Tetsuya, the Phantom Member."_

_Reborn stared at the deadpanned Kuroko, "It's true that your presence is very low, indeed." The baby smirked. "But still recognizable to me." After that, Reborn went with Akashi, leaving the dumbfounded GoM members._

"That baby… I'll make sure that I'll teach him a lesson!" Aomine mumbled in annoyance before he could hear a kid's scream. Another gun sounds were heard from the outside. The group gazed each other anxiously. They left the lobby and opened the door.

* * *

**Vongola's**

"Zero Point Breakthrough, First Edition."

His hands reached for the nearest tentacle. As soon as his hand touches the being, it froze. Before he moved, his intuition told him to move quickly. In addition, he did as soon as another tentacles tried to tackle him. He evaded fastly, until he far enough from his family, he turned his back and he froze some of tentacles that after him.

He flew back to Gokudera and the others. They were strungling while Lambo crying because he ws almost get caught again. Fortunatelly, Gokudera shot that being with lighting flame and helped Lambo. Chrome united with Mukuro and created illusions to distract them and destroy them at the same time with their real illusion. Bianchi made those tentacle lost their balance by throwing them her pastas. Yamamoto finished Bianchi's blow with his blade. Even without using any of his flame (meaning slash them like how he slashed sushi). Ryohei protected Fuuta while he punched and screamed "EXTREME" to no end.

Hibari, who joined the fight out of nowhere hissed as he pulled his tonfa, "Those who disrupt my sleep, will be biten to death."

Mukuro challenged him, "Oya oya, you just wake up Skylark-kun? It's too bad for you since I've washed some of the bugs here."

Feeling he was challenged, Hibari immediately 'bite to death' the tentacles.

Vongola 10th are on action.

The beach becomes such a mess. Frozen tentacles, sliced up tentacles, burnt tentacles, beaten up tentacles were shattered everywhere. Tsuna has a few hit that left his skin with blue. Some of his families has scratches and they've calmed down. Except for Mukuro and Hibari who was still fighting. Now, Tsuna's duty is to stop them before they killed each-other.

Mukuro and Hibari lowered their weapons.

"Oh~?"

"Wao~"

"Stop it. We're here to have fun, not killing each other." , as much as they hated it, Mukuro and Hibari felt a little bit of fear and hide their weapons. Just before Tsuna continued, a bunch of tall guys and a girl approached them. Tsuna immediately turned himself into un-HDWM. He felt that he sees them somewhere.

'_Wait, aren't they Generation of Miracles?'_, Tsuna thought to himself.

* * *

**Yellow's**

Kise didn't believe his eyes when he saw something strange infront of him. He stopped on the spot, same with the other members who stunned by what they saw. How can there's a lot of … tentacles? that seemed burnt, sliced up, beaten up, or even worse : FROZEN.

His eyes landed towards a brunet with grafity defying hair with… fire (?) that was burning on his forehead his eyes were orange and was standing between a pineapple haired teen who has the same heterochromatic orbs like Akashi's, and a boy who has a raven hair. The brunet yelled at them… like they did something wrong and obeyed. Kise felt that the teens who yelled by the brunet held something and were hiding them.

The two teens stopped and the brunet one put his gaze at them. For strange reason, Kise saw his fire on his forehead turned off and his orange orbs turned into brown ones. How can he do that? Is this a magic?

"Oi, you over there! Is something happening?" , Kise asked to the brunet. Although he has already knows that something _happened._

The brunet, who looks cool (to Kise) turned anxious and explained them, "Uh… Well… We were attacked by uh… octopus! Giant ones. And since we have a lot of ices, we froze them and we have…. Urmmh… matches! And we throw it to them."

Kise raised his brow. How can the calm and cool boy turned 180 degrees from his former self?

The spiky raven haired boy with his playfull grin approached Kise and greeted him, "Maa maa… Let us introduce ourself. You must be Kise Ryouta from GoM right? And you guys are his teammates, right? We're Vongola Tenth and we are the one who will live with you on Akashi-san's villa."

Kise blinked. He snapped after Midorima slapped his back, "Oh… Hi, I'm Kise Ryouta." _'What are you thinking Ryouta, they have already know you! Ryouta you idiot!'_ ,Kise cursed to himself. The brunet who saw his twitched smile, raised his brow.

"Uh… I- I assume, you are Sawada Tsunayoshi-san,right?" _'The conversation becomes awkward, and why must me?!' _, the model teen cursed to himself again.

As the rain who washes all worries, Yamamoto told him "No. My name's Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's friend. And chill, man. We won't bite you." , Yamamoto grinned before he laughed.

The spiky brunet who was cool before, approached them, and somehow, his aura turned into something else. "Hello, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kise-san, and the rest of Generation of Miracles of course.", the Tsunayoshi guy introduced himself to them by giving him a handshake.

Kise blinked. Just now, he said something un-respectful to their main guest. But he has a main question that exceeded him from his attitude: Why the brunet has his personality and aura changed each times?

* * *

**Last edited : August 3rd 2013**


	7. Getting to Know

'**Sup. Since I'll be away for awhile, I'll write a very long one for this chappie and I'll write another chapter before my departure tomorrow, hopefully. Oh, and I'm starting using POV. Some of you probably think that KHR's fandom or Kurobas' fandom that I used was a sign of POV, but no. So, since I used POV here, I'm afraid that there'll be OOC-ness. Anyway, English is not my mother language so you-know-what-I-mean. I don't own Kuroko no Basuke nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 07 : Getting Know**

**Tsuna POV**

Tsuna you're such an idiot for thinking lame excuse for that! Now, Kise-san and the other will get suspicious and they are! Reborn's gonna kill me! Agh… Everything is messed up. I just hope that any of GoM members won't ask about our mess. I hope.

"Um… Sawada-san, I want to ask you something." , I gasped when the girl on the GoM group, I thought her name Momoi Satsuki-san? Yes. She is going to asked me something. I hope she won't ask me about before.

"W-what is it?" , I replied nervously, seriously Tsuna, can you replied with a normal tone?

"You're the successor of Vongola Company, right?" , Momoi-san asked.

Wait. Vongola Company? What the heck is that? I never know that Vongola has a company outside underworld! What kind of answer I should give?! Should I just buy that? "Yes?"

"Ah, that's great! I love the perfume that my auntie bought in Italy. By any chance, did you bring one of them?" , I feel bad for deceiving you, Momoi-san. But before I could replied her, Gokudera-kun growled at her.

"Oi, woman. Don't talk cassualy with juudaime!"

I raised both my hands to calm him down, but before I can stop him, a high tanned teen with his blue hair gruntly replied to Gokudera-kun, "She's just asking him! What's wrong with that?"

"You gotta problem?"

"You wanna go?"

"Stop!"

And the two of them stopped immediately after I yelled.

"I-if juudaime said so…"

And, the tanned guy… I thought his Aomine-kun, only 'tch'-ed. Once again, the situation became awkward again. No, I won't let this become awkward anymore. So, I continued, "I'm sorry Momoi-san. But I didn't bring them with me."

Momoi-san gasped. That's right! They haven't introduced themselves (except for Kise-san). Ugh… What should I do? The other members were staring at me. They're all tall and I kinda scared because of their height. Wait, am I the shortest member in this group? Count Lambo and Fuuta out because they're still kids. That's right. I should cleared this. "Ah… I read about you all in magazine, so I know some of you." , I gave them a reassuring smile. For some reason, the air calmed down after I smiled.

Yeah, I remembered all of them. Their family name are the same with their eyes and hair color. The green head ; Midorima-san, bluenet ; Aomine-san, purple haired ; Murasakibara-san, blonde ; Kise-san, and pinknet ; Momoi-san. Akashi-san is not present. Well, I never thought they all big! I know most of basketball players are high. But I never expected _this _high. Especially for Murasakibara-san who munched at his snacks non-stop. He looks like a giant!

Wait, there's someone that I haven't seen in Yamamoto's magazine.

"Um… Have I ever seen you in magazine?" , I pointed at the bluenet.

I don't know why, but the GoM members surprised by my sentences. Did I say something wrong?

"You noticed Tetsu?" , Aomine-san flinched. As well as the other GoM while this 'Tetsu' himself has his blank face. But I thought he felt surprised and… happy?

"He was with you guys from the start, right everyone?", I pointed and asked everyone.

"Huh? Which one? I thought there was only five of you.", Yamamoto blinked.

And this 'Tetsu'-san greeted , "Um… I am and my name is Kuroko Tetsuya." , he bowed.

My friends surprised when they realized Kuroko-san. Onii-san shouted like he just saw a ghost. "Since when you were here?! I EXTREMLY DIDN'T NOTICE."

"I… didn't even realized him.", Chrome muttered in disappointment.

Not only that, Gokudera-kun stood infront of me and has already in his fighting stance, "You! Don't tell me you're an assassin that sent to kill juudaime!"

"Wait, Gokudera-kun! Don't attack someone randomly!" , I panicked and Gokudera-kun still stood infront of me, but he let his guard down.

To my surprise, Kuroko-kun bought that, "No. I'm a player."

Yamamoto stiffened up as he realized something, "Don't tell me, you're the rumoured Phantom player?"

"Yes.", Kuroko-kun answered.

"Whoa, you're the second person who can sense Kurokocchi, Sawadacchi!"

I raised my brow. For some reason I want to know this first person so I asked, "Who's the first? And Sawadacchi?"

Kise-san's fidgeting, "Um… Is it okay for me to call you that? I called people that I respect by adding '-cchi-.", he was worried about that instead ignoring my first question. Wait, I got respected by Kise-san?!

Midorima-san pushed his glasses and answered my question "It was a baby named Reborn."

"I THOUGHT IT!" , great. I shouted and made the others stopped our tracks to villa because of my action. I quickly cleared my throats. Seriously I did what? "Reborn is actually my tutor and he should have come with us. But he suddenly gone when we realized and I thought he has already in villa."

"He _is _in villa." , for some reason, I felt that Aomine-san used sarcasm tone.

Dammit Reborn. How dare he left us? Don't tell me… That tentacles thing was his action?

"We better get going. I need to talk to him." , I offered, forgetting introduction from our side, we reached to a huge building like a hotel. But I don't think it is a hotel, though. Our villa perhaps?

* * *

**Kise POV**

"We're here, Sawada-cchi", I pointed at Akashi-cchi's villa. No matter how I see it, it always makes me amazed. I saw at Sawada-cchi's expression. He was amazed by Akashi-cchi's villa. Isn't that strange? I thought he has more fortune than Akashi-cchi's family and yet, he was still amazed?

"Oi blonde, don't talk like you were close to juudaime!", the silver haired dude glared at me. I pouted. What is this guy's problem?

Sawadacchi calmed this 'Gokudera' guy. I know his name right after he said "I-it's okay, Gokudera-kun."

There again, I felt like he can changes his aura and personality at the same time. That's why I respected Sawada-cchi because he is amazing and interesting at the same time!

"Anyways, Kise-san and the others, you can call me Tsuna."

"Then, Tsuna-cchi, you too, should drop your honorifics to us!", I offered.

There he goes, turned into somewhat wimpy. "O-okay."

Tsuna-cchi somewhat snapped and said, "That's right! We forgot to introduce ourself."

Come to think of it, they haven't introduce themselves right? Morever, _we _haven't introduce ourself each other. And we introduced ourself here? 10 feet away before we stepped into Akashi's mansion.

The first guy who was introduced by Tsuna-cchi is Gokudera Hayato. A silveret -Did he aging that fast?- who always called Tsunacchi by "Juudaime". Well… Tsuna-cchi is the tenth successor of Vongola afterall. Sometimes, I saw dog ears and wagging tails whenever Tsunacchi praised him.

The second is Yamamoto Takeshi, the one who has a playfull grin on his face. I thought he plays basket because he heard a lot of us. But it turned out that he plays baseball and he knew us from his magazine cuz these days, sports magazines always discusses about us as their hot topic.

Next is Sasagawa Ryohei. He's one year above us and really a loud guy. He always shouts "EXTREME" to no end. Heck, he even claimed that his motto is "EXTREME" and does boxing. He usually argues with Gokudera and they insulted each other with -"Octopus head" (Gokudera) and "Lawn Head" (Ryohei)- nicknames. Although it was the truth and I think I feel insulted too if I were in their place.

Two girls were introduced after Sasagawa-san. The younger one named Chrome Dokuro as she bowed while being introduced. She's cute, but weird. Weird from her appearance –eye patch and pineapple hair- and her name. I mean, who has a name like that? Wait, she's Momoicchi's roommate right? Then, the older woman named Bianchi and I was right. She's a foreigner as I thought! From Italy so that's made her an Italian (DUH!). For some reason, Gokudera 'tch'-ed when Tsuna-cchi introduced her to us. I mean, she's pretty, and why Gokudera acts this way?

Well, I also want to know why she wore googles on the first place. When Aominecchi asked "Why don't you took off that googles, miss?"

"That's right.", Gokudera and Tsuna-cchi immediately freaked out and tried their best to stop Bianchi-san from taking off her googles. Yamamoto laughed like he saw a funny scene. I saw her disappointed look and asked Gokudera.

"Why you don't want to see your sister's face Hayato?"

Wait? Bianchi-san is Gokudera's sister? Then, that's mean. Gokudera is Italian? That was really surprised us. Instead of giving an apologetic looks, Gokudera was still strungling to stop Bianchi-san from taking off her googles. Weird siblings.

After Bianchi-san and Chrome-chan, Tsuna-cchi introduced us to their youngest members. One with sandy brown hair, bowed and introduced him as "Fuuta". That's so polite of him. Another one is a kid who has afro hair and dressed like a cow. His name was Lambo and he arrogantly introduced himself by using "Ore-sama". Well, he's a kid so no wonder Kise. But still… He's an arrogant one. Hahah, I laughed nervously in my mind.

After Tsuna-cchi introduced his friends, I blinked. Noticing that some of them weren't here. If I recall it was the guy with pineapple haired like Chrome-chan and a raven haired dude.

I don't know why, but it seems Tsuna-cchi knew what I was thinking and answered my thoughts, "Ah, there's another two guys that will live here. They're… out. The one with how should I say…" , Tsuna-cchi lost his words to describe the pineapple haired one. "- the one who has the same haircut with Chrome is Rokudo Mukuro. And the one who has black hair is Hibari Kyouya-san."

We all nodded.

Midorimacchi opened the knob and we all entered the villa. Akashi-cchi was sitting on the sofa and talk to Reborn.

Once Tsuna-cchi caught Reborn's figure, he immediately nagging around.

* * *

**R-Red**

The red head moved his shogi piece into other spot, waiting for the ex-arcobaleno's next move.

His lips curved into smirk, knowing that the teen infront of him has improved from the last time they met.

"You've improved, Akashi."

"Thank you for your compliment."

Reborn moved another piece and stated "But still, no good."

Akashi sighed before he chuckled and moved another shogi piece, "I thought you'll do that."

The results ended up as a draw.

"Ne, Reborn-san, you said that Tsunayoshi-kun is a wimp right? How's he going to lead his family?" , Akashi asked in curious.

"He has his own way." , Reborn replied before continued, "No matter how wimpy he is, his boss aura is still with him. And I'm sure he'll lead his family on the right way."

Akashi raised his brow and sigh in agreement. Well, if that's what Reborn-san -the baby who ever defeated him in shogi said, that was probably true.

"Although, he's still unaware that he can activiate his boss aura." , Reborn mumbled.

The door moved, revealed a blonde teen -who opened the knob-, followed by a brunet who started to nagged after he caught Reborn's presence.

* * *

**Another boring and cliffy one. But no worry, because I have a plan on next chapter.**


	8. Another Ruckus

**Hello! It's been awhile right? Anyways, since school is coming, I don't think I'll update as often as I am right now. **

**Anyway, here's your chapter! And thanks to CrystalAquaCrimson27 who beta-ed my fic! Send your thanks to her too, okay?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kurobas nor KHR. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Another Ruckus**

Tsuna rubbed his cheek with ice bag as he hissed due to the pain that Reborn gave to him. It was his fault when he nagged and Reborn played along with it. Unfortunately, for him, when Akashi started to introduced himself, he became self-conscious because he ignored him. As on the cue, Reborn took that chance to torture- I mean lecture him by kicking Tsuna's cheek and told him it was important for him not ignore someone else. Upon seeing that, GoM members were surprised as they were starting to put fear to the baby.

He cursed under his breath. Who was at the fault that made him worried about Reborn? Right now, he wanted to chill the sting that Reborn gave to him. Laying lazily on the comfortable sofa and continuing to rub the ices gently.

"Urghh…" the brunet groaned of pain. Good thing he has already unpacked his luggage and has time to relax.

Gokudera, who just finished unpacked his luggage came out from his bedroom, approached Tsuna, and asked worriedly. "Juudaime, are you okay?"

The Young don gave him a reassuring smile. "W-well… kind off."

Gokudera mumbled darkly and fell on his knees, bowing his forehead nonstop to the cold floor, "If only I could stop Reborn-san or reminded you at that time… I am sorry! I am sorry! I'm sorry!"

"No, it's not your fault!", now it is Tsuna who was panicked and tried to stop Gokudera.

However, it was useless and Gokudera still bowing until Aomine's comment stopped him, "You know, you looked like a puppy that begging a forgiveness to its master."

As on the cue, the silvernette snapped and look at the blunette, "Shaddap you boobs-freak!"

Aomine surprised. How could he know he is so into things like that? "How did you-", however he didn't feel like giving up instead buy along and smirked "Well I am into that kind of stuff! Problem?"

Before two hotheaded teens started to have arguments, Yamamoto, Kise, and Kuroko appeared right on time and stopped them. Especially Yamamoto who has already used to this kind of situation.

"Maa… maa… Chill you guys. Let's enjoy ourselves while Akashi and kid gave us some free times until lunch." the swordsman gave them a cheshire grin.

"How about we played volley or take a swim outside?" Kise added, offering them choices.

Aomine stopped his glare and considered it, although it is not like him. However, he just did not like to pick fight with someone else right now. Gokudera, however threw his anger to Yamamoto and Kise and growled "What the hell?! You-"

"Will you stop?" Kuroko stood behind the storm as he thrust his knees to Gokudera's back knee. Which of course, making Gokudera raised his temper more, "YOU! Where the f*ck did you come from?!"

"I'm here from the start. And please calm down, Gokudera-kun.", Gokudera twitched at the phantom who keep maintained his face blank which reminds Gokudera of that pineapple's annoying apprentice.

"Y-yes, Gokudera-kun. Why don't you stop and having fun together!" Tsuna shouted.

Gokudera flinched at Tsuna's words "I-if juudaime says so…"

Just before they discussed something to do, a knock sound came from the door.

Kise chose to open the door, "Coming…"

The blonde teen opened the knock and found a sandy haired boy and a boy that wears cow costume. He recalled that their names are Fuuta and Lambo.

Fuuta bowed at him and gave him his sweet smile, "Good morning Ryouta-nii, is Tsuna-nii and the others are present?"

Kise touched by Fuuta's words when he was saying "Ryouta-nii" to him. Never in his life he ever called "-nii" because of two factors. First is because he was the youngest child in his family. In addition, due to his childish behavior, he was, carried and everyone sees him as a spoiled child.

"Oi move blonde!" Kise snapped from his fantasies after he heard the younger kid demanded him and immediately entered his room. "Gyahahahaha! Tsuna, let's play with Lambo-sama!"

"O-oi!"

"Lambo, don't barge in as you pleased!" Fuuta stomped to the room's floor, walking through dumbfounded blonde.

Gokudera, who did not accept Lambo's attitude towards Tsuna, scowled. "Aho-ushi! Show some respect to juudaime!"

Lambo did not buy it "Shut up, bakadera! Tsuna, play assassins with me!" The boy demanded as he pulled grenades from his afro and smirked. "I'll be the assassin!"

Gokudera did not like it the way the cow child, behaved around his juudaime, so he pulled his dynamites out of nowhere, "You little!"

Tsuna panicked. "Wait Gokudera-kun, Lambo, don't pull out that here!"

Aomine did not buy Tsuna's panicked tone; instead, he commented with his un-interested face. "What's wrong with it? It's just toys right?"

"Ahahaha. It's a well-made as always, right?" Yamamoto laughed, agreeing with Aomine.

Tsuna sweat dropped, _'These two… They are so oblivious and similar!'_

"Both of you STOP!" Tsuna shouted as he stood up. Although he always called "Dame-Tsuna", his boss mode always activated when it is needed. Moreover, whenever he activated his boss mode like he shouted right now, he did not realize that his raised voice sent shivers into those who were present on the room.

Fortunately, Gokudera immediately put his dynamites back. Unfortunately, Lambo lost his control that made him tripped his foot and accidently threw his un-pinned grenades to Tsuna. Ironically, the brunette caught that grenade with his hands.

He shrieked and threw the grenade to random people. Kuroko caught the grenade and Tsuna hurriedly warned him to pass to Yamamoto. The Shadow bought that and he passed it to Yamamoto. "Ah.", the swordsman blinked innocently while Gokudera and Tsuna were already panicking.

Gladly, Gokudera initiatively pointed his index finger to an opened window "Yamamoto, BACK HOME!"

Yamamoto –being a baseball freak (as Gokudera and the others state him) - immediately turned into his 'baseball freak mode' as he sharpened his eyes and on his baseball stance while throwing the grenade out from the area.

It slides, piercing the air sharply. Just after a few meters from the building, the grenade explodes. Wild winds from the explosion's effect roughly entered Tsuna's room. Gokudera immediately stood before Tsuna, covering him. Fuuta hugged Lambo and squatting down. Yamamoto fell because of the wind's effect while the GoM members that saw the explosion fell and dumbfounded.

As for Aomine who consumed what just happening, he promised that he would not take lightly at children's toys. Especially some with Vongola's brand and noted 'Do not take Vongola lightly anymore.'

Tsuna yelled at the cow kid, "You've done it again! Geez, how many times I told you not to play with that!"

Lambo looked frightened after Gokudera whom yelled at him and stuttered, "L-Lambo-san d-didn't do anything wrong." With that, he burst into tears.

* * *

**Momoi's POV**

At first, I thought Bianchi-san and Chrome-chan was 'unreachable' person. Especially for Bianchi-san who immediately hugged Reborn-kun with blush and relieved looks. The way she hugged Reborn was not as if he is a brother to her. It was something more… Like a lover perhaps? When she asked her why she hugged, Reborn like that, she answered, "It's because I love him so much. Of course I am worried."

I could not help but amazed by Bianchi-san! She loves someone no matter how he looks like and kept worrying for him! That was amazing side from her! In addition, for Chrome-chan, she is just shy and timid. After I found that side of her, I thought it was very cute side she has. I was befriending with her, she was too, accepting my friendship, and we got along after then.

Right now, we were conversing about cooking. I was surprised when Bianchi-san loves to cook and by any chance, Chrome-chan is her pupil! Despite that, she really made me admired her more right after she taught me that no matter what shape, taste, looks, the most important thing that you use for cooking is love. "Bianchi-san! I- I want to be your pupil too!"

Bianchi-san's gaze turned to me, and then she smiled. However, before she could continue her words, an explosion rang to our ears. I jumped due to shock while Bianchi-san gritted her teeth and Chrome-chan looking at the explosion direction groggily. It seems like they are used to this kinds of things… perhaps?

"It's came from boss' floor.", told Chrome-chan. That is right; Tsuna-san's roommate is Tetsu-kun right? I worried about him… I should check him in case he needs some oxygen… KYAHH! I could not help it but blushing madly.

Since we were in the third floor, we immediately rushed ourselves to the second floor. We met Midorin, Muk-kun and Sasagawa-san on their way to Tetsu-kun's room. I found that Midorin irritated to Sasagawa-san somehow… well, because he shouts, "TO THE EXTREME", most of times which makes our ears will go deaf in no time. However, Muk-kun only bought it and probably amused by that.

When we reached for their room, I saw that Gokudera-san lecturing Lambo-kun who was trying to hold back his tears. That is too cruel! I mean, how he could do that to a kid?! I stood up and protected him.

"Stop it, Gokudera-san! Don't bully over a little kid!"

Gokudera-san fought me back, "But he was the one who threw caused all explosions!"

As if, I believed that! "Like Lambo-kun will go that far!"

Dai-chan, I mean Aomine-kun patted my left shoulder and told me "Back off, Satsuki." , I thought that he was going to protect me again. However, it was a mistake, "He was right."

I blinked and wiped Aomine-kun's palm that rested on my shoulder, "Yeah right! As if he was doing that!", and I reached for the crying Lambo-kun and carried him up. "There, there… Don't cry okay?" Upon seeing my disagreement with Aomine-kun, I swore Tsuna-san sweat dropped.

* * *

**As you can see, I gave you some spoilers here. Should I say sorry for giving you some spoilers? Teehe... Review please? By the way, happy fasting for Moslems in the world :D**


	9. Am I making a right decision?

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn**

**Warning : Un beta-read (grammar mistakes and shits)**

_"This is a past conversation"_

_This is a past action_

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Am I making a right decision?**

**Green**

Midorima Shintaro dislikes Sasagawa Ryohei for three reasons.

Firstly, he doesn't find any comfort when he's near the loud boxer who always shouts "-TO THE EXTREME!" almost to every sentences. Or if there's no "-TO THE EXTREME" , he _always _raised his voice and make people will go deaf in no time if he or she in the sun's range. And that's why Midorima didn't like it whenever Murasakibara gave him a playful smirk whenever he saw Midorima with his irritation. Especially when the giant saw them as a performance and ate his snack while he enjoyed the greenhead irritation towards the silverette.

"_Ooh! This room is spacious TO THE EXTREME!", the silverette claimed as he entered their room._

_Midorima pushed his glasses in irritation as anime veins came on his forehead, and exasperately hissed "Low your voice."_

"_What? SORRY CAN'T HEAR YOU TO THE EXTREME!"_

_Second vein popped from Midorima's head._

_Murasakibara silently watched the show while munching snacks._

Secondly, the boy is an idiot slash stubborn. He's one of the stupidest and the most stubborn human alive that Midorima has ever met. He knew that Ryohei was an idiot even when he saw him for the first glance. Which was proved when Ryohei saw his left hand –especially his tapped fingers- he thought that he has an 'EXTREME Fist' like him (Ryohei's palms were covered by bandage right?) and ask [read : Forced] him to do a spar with him.

"_Extreme fingers you have there Midorima!"_

"_Hmph. Of course-nodayo." , Midorima commented with his signature which made the white haired boxer took more curiousty from him._

"_You have strange dialect to the extreme too! By the way, YOU SHOULD SPAR BOXING WITH ME TO THE EXTREME BECAUSE I BET YOU HAVE EXTREME FIST WITH THAT HAND!", Ryohei asked (forced of course)._

_Midorima, who was irritated because of Ryohei's comment and forcement, of course refused and said "It's a waste of time. And it's not weird- nanodayo."_

"_What?__! It didn't a waste of time! Men should exchange their fists sometimes!", Ryohei exclaimed. Didn't accept the fact what the green head said._

_Midorima and Murasakibara swore they could see burning flames behind Ryohei and felt the room became hotter although there's AC._

_The greenhead didn't even realized that Ryohei grope his shoulders with tight grip which made him uneasy, sweatdropped, and ireker than before._

"_Why don't you try?! IT'S EXTREME LIKE BASKET!"_

But the boy didn't buy that and they argued until Midorima found out another reason to dislike him.

_Midorima twitched. Letting go of Ryohei's grip. The shooter panickly refused once again, "No-dayo! My fingers are only usefull to shoot. Not to punch unnecessary things. Besides, since I didn't bring __**any **__of my lucky item from Oha-Asa, and __**you guys**__ didn't bring it here, who knows if there'll be misfortune that will come to me-nanodayo!" _

He disgraced fate (especially zodiac) and Oha-Asa which he admires and follows. The boxer said that he didn't believe stuffs like that and he even said that his zodiac is Boxer. Where on the earth there's a Boxer zodiac?

"_Where on the earth there's Boxer zodiac?!" , Midorima sweat dropped because of Ryohei's statements._

_Ryohei taken aback before blushed "Be-because, isn't it weird to have a maiden sign while I am __**manly**__?!"_

_Midorima hid a smirk. Knowing the fact that it is ironic for the manly Ryohei is a __**maiden **__Virgo._

At that time, the greenhead wanted to mocked Ryohei more. However, the sound of explosions made them snapped and chose to check out some events that came from it, which only to find Lambo being nagged because of his grenades.

* * *

Seriously?

Of course Midorima, Murasakibara, and Momoi, who was seeing 'innocent' child crying, didn't believe that Lambo would do something that related to explosions.

Momoi immediately comfort the cow child, as she scolded Aomine for blaming Lambo.

But Midorima saw it clearly. Aomine's, Kise's, and Kuroko's faces didn't deny the fact that Lambo made the ruckus…

"There, there... Don't cry okay?", Momoi turned into her motherly more as she reassured the half crying Lambo who is now holding his tears.

Unbeknowst to her, Bianchi –who was standing on the door's bank so Gokudera didn't faint at the present- murmured "He did it again."

"Now Lambo-kun, would you like to go and play with onee-san-_tachi_? We'll give you candies later.", Momoi offered kindly to the cow child.

Lambo slowly nodded after knowing he'll get someone's to play with him.

If you ask hows Momoi right now, the answer is : She's confused and irritated.

Because, even the kind and sweet Tetsu-kun whom likes children, blamed Lambo. And from what she saw, even Bianchi and Chrome didn't comfort Lambo like she did. There's a slight of dissapointment in Momoi's maiden heart.

"Cow kid, what do you want to play?", Chrome kindly asked. Momoi scratched her name from her dissapointment.

Lambo slowly snorted his snot and replied, "_O-ore-sama_ wants to play with I-Pin and the other!"

"But I-Pin and the other are on the other side…", the female illusionist replied with a sorry smile.

"No! Take me there!" , Lambo pleaded… more likely demanded.

Chrome glanced at her boss, asking for Tsuna's permission.

Gokudera grunted. Not liking how Lambo demanded and caused trouble to his boss. "Tch, don't make trouble for juudaime you dumb cow!"

Tsuna shrugged. He didn't know what will Reborn do if he gave them permission. But hey… He's the boss right? Still… Akashi and Reborn have much bigger authorities here. He even disagree to be a boss from the first place! But right now he really wants to say "Yes" so he will have a chance to see Kyoko too. But right now, there're 2 options in Tsuna's mind ; _"No… Tsuna! Do you want to meet Kyoko-chan for the last time or you won't meet Kyoko-chan today but you still have a chance to meet her on the other day?"_, he thought as he imagined Kyoko's giggles and surrounded with flowers and spring breezes. The brunette ruffled his hair in confusion.

As on the cue, Reborn appeared from the floor using his secret elevator as an enterance. The whole room surprised because of Reborn's sudden enterance. "Reborn! Another suspicious enterance!", Tsuna 'greeted' his tutor.

"You can go.", Reborn answered her. Ignoring Tsuna's 'greetings'.

"You girls and dumb cow can go. Fuuta too.", Reborn reassured, ignoring those 'What-The-Fuck' gazes that has thrown towards him and his slave- I mean student.

Momoi stood as she carried Lambo and bowed. Fuuta followed his Satsuki-nee (yes, Fuuta called her Satsuki-nee with sweet smile and Momoi just squealed at the time when Fuuta addressed her). Tsuna shot Lambo and Fuuta jealous look. Hoping that he got his body switched with one of them. Leaving Reborn and enjoying some peace.

After the girls left the room, Tsuna's attention back to his teacher and uncounsiously turned into his boss mode. "So, what are you doing here?", the brunette asked, making the occupants in the room –excluding Reborn- surprised because of the sudden change at Tsuna's tone. The room that once has a lively atmosphere, turned into tense and intimidating one. And a Boss-Mode Tsuna is at the blame.

Knowing Reborn, he's probably planning on something, which is always something extreme as Tsuna presumed. But here he is. Appeared with a flashy slash suspicious enterance and probably going to tell (read : demand) Tsuna and the others to do "something". And that "something" is not like the other baby like to asks adults ,although Tsuna knows Reborn is not a baby; his requests, demands, or teaching is not ordinary.

Tsuna hoped that Reborn won't do anything dangerous that will involved Kise and the others. However, his inner self told him it was pointless since their hyper intuition told them backwards.

"What is it?" , Tsuna asked with cool voice as it sending another chills in the room.

Smirking, Reborn answered, "You guys can dive. There's a beautiful coral park here and Seijuuro has already prepared some small boats for you."

"Isn't that interesting? Let's go everyone!" , Kise proceeded himself as his eyes glimmered with excitement. Very oblivious with the baby's hidden intention.

Of course, those who don't know Reborn well, will gladly accept his offers like Kise.

"Count me in." – plus Aomine.

There was a brief pause before Kuroko, Yamamoto, Murasakibara, and Ryohei join the circle.

The only guys who were suspicious with Reborn's offers are Midorima (because he's smart enough to knows there was something wrong from the start), Gokudera (who was hesitate to take Reborn's offer because he didn't deserve another training from Reborn), and Tsuna who has already known Reborn's _true_ intention so of course he intended to refuse it. He _will _if Akashi didn't appear infront of them and confront Tsuna personally.

"Errh… I'd like to Akashi-kun, but…", the brunet tried to find a good reason to avoid this. But the emperor insisted.

"It's okay Tsunayoshi-kun. It's beautiful and you should experienced things like these."

Tsuna was taken aback from Akashi's word. For some reason, he just couldn't deny the redhead. Taken a sigh, the boy finally replied, "… Okay".

Gokudera flinched. He didn't expect that the one who confront his boss was Akashi Seijuuro. The silverette didn't accept that. However, he has to protect juudaime so he will be safe no matter how hard Reborn's actions to him. "If juudaime says so, then me too."

Akashi turned his attention into the greenhead shooter. The emperor tugged a small smirk on his lips and asked the greenhead, "Will you come too, Shintaro?"

Midorima fell some chills upon him. The shooter adjusted his glasses as he accept it in defeat, "Fine."

'_Am I making a right decision?' _, Midorima and Tsuna asked themselves in unison. Although they didn't know it themselves.

* * *

**Hello there! Sorry for late update... I'm on my last year in Junior High so cram school, student council business, and Japanese courses were bugging me! But since I'm in the middle of days off for a week and I've just finished my Japanese's shokyu class. I hope my score is good enough to get a pass mark so I can continue to the next level! And since most of my country's population are moslims, the goverment gave us days off for a week because we have idul fitri here. So like I said before, I can update this fic everyday for a week. **

**Leave a review (Whoa... I'm starting to become LeoInuyuka!)**

**I mean... leave some critics or opinion. Don't just say "I like your fic! Please update soon!" or so. Because, I won't be able to know my flaws and can't read your thought about this fic! **

**That's all from me. Ciao~**


	10. What the-!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn and Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Nyahahaha! Lambo-san will be there first!" A certain cow child exclaimed as he ran freely with his childish grin over his face.

An older boy with sandy brown hair tries to catch up with him and worriedly asked him to stop, "Lambo, don't run too fast!" He yelled.

"Bleh… Catch me if you can Fuuta!" Lambo stuck his tongue out and mocked the older boy, "I want to meet Kyoko and the others!" He added.

"Lambo-kun, watch out or you'll trip on your feet." Momoi warned the child, walking behind him.

However Lambo, as a naughty kid, didn't care about Momoi's warning and kept on running until he tripped on his own feet. He started to hold his cry slowly. "To...le...rate..."

The pinknette did a little run to catch up with the half-crying Lambo and comfort him. Chrome and Fuuta followed suit and squat down, before they pat the cowchild, hoping that he will calm down and continue their trip to Kyoko's villa. However, the pain on Lambo's feer hasn't left yet and it hurts do a cry baby like Lambo, no matter how he survived the terrible future and fights, LAmbo's nature as a crybaby didn't decreased and so, the tears that he had hold, broken as he cried fiercely.

"It hurts!"

Momoi, Chrome and Fuuta looked confused. In the future, Adult Fuuta was able to comfort the crying Lambo (Fuuta received the memory of his, in the future). Like he lifted Lambo easily and calms him down, however, his height didn't grant him to do so. Therefore, the boy panicked.

No matter how close Chrome is to Kyoko and Haru who liked children, she still couldn't tame Lambo when he cries. She did try to calm I-pin before and it was a success, but Lambo is a different matter, and up until now, she couldn't make Lambo stop.

Momoi took a deep breath and tried to find an idea how to make the youngest boy to stop crying, which she found one.

"Ne, Lambo-kun. I'll give you a candy if you stop crying." Momoi offered as she smiled at the child kindly."

Lambo paused for a moment before nodding, "But I want it now." He demanded.

Reaching for her pocket, Momoi tried to find some candies, there. However, she just remembered that she left her candies in their room.

Feeling guilty, she apologized to Lambo. "Sorry Lambo-kun! I left it in the room! I'll give it to you later, okay?"

Disappointed at the news, the boy cried more fiercely than before, making the two girls and Fuuta more worried than before.

"I wan't it now!" Lambo demanded, forgetting the wound that he has received just now and focusing on getting the candies first.

Irritated by his childishness and ego, Bianchi, threatened the poor boy by her glare, "Shut up or do you want to eat my candy?"

Momoi, who knows some of Bianchi's 'amazing' skill at cooking, immediately agreed, thinking that the candy Bianchi made will be good to calm Lambo down. Besides, it's a perfect chance to know how Lambo will react if he tasted Bianchi's cooking. Although, Momoi has doubt that Lambo has 'tasted' Bianchi's cooking and she doubt that it will be extremely 'amazing'. Reaching for Bianchi, the younger pinknette asked enthusiastically, "Bianchi-san, how about you give Lambo the candy? I'm sure he'll love it!"

Fuuta and Lambo Froze. Fuuta forgot that Satsuki-nee didn't know Bianchi-nee's ability and as for Chrome-nee... He remembered that Chrome-nee has been taught by Bianchi-nee, some of the poison cooking but the eye patched girl only knew that she only learned a 'normal' way to cook.

Lambo, who hurt himself not that long, felt very dreadful, even he, himself has forgotten the sting on his knees and feet. Needing to save his life, Lambo tried his hard to refuse the idea although he is shivering that bad. "N-No! Lambo-san doesn't wanna eat that candy!"

Bianchi shrugged, before she knew it, the boy hurriedly took out a familiar purple bazooka from his afro, and jumped into the bazooka, which Momoi can't believe at what she just saw. As soon as the bazooka was fired, purple smoke clotted from the purple bazooka revealing a handsome teenager with slightly curly hair and one of his eyes closed. His deep voice greeted them with a lazy tone dance with it.

"_Yare yare... _It seems that the younger me caused another trouble, huh?"

Momoi gasped because she felt her eyes deceiving her. Why did LAmbo-kun disappeared suddenly and a curly haired Italian man was standing at the boy's place? The handsome teen turned his attention to the shocked pinknette. His lips tugged into a smile as he greeted Momi with a charming and nostalgic smile as if he had just met someone for so long.

"Hello, young-Satsuki-san. It has been a while-"

Unfortunately, the handsome boy's words was cut off by Bianchi that was now holding a flat-huge purple colored batter and swinging it roughly.

"ROMEO!" She barked.

The said Romeo person's face turned pale, as sweat drops came down from his forehead. He quickly gave Momoi an awkward smile before he excused himself. "I'm sorry that I'm acting quite rude, but... GOODBYE!"

'Romeo' as what Momoi thought of him, rushed himself on a full speed. His face shows fear when Bianchi has gone berserker at him. _'Wait... Why did Bianchi-san chased him like he's a nuisance that should get rid of no matter what reason?' _The pinknette could see tears of dread that runs down from the older teen as he tried his best to avoid Bianchi's poison shortcakes (because she missed the batter). Momoi saw some of hermissed batter melt the sand, but did not buy it. Instead, her eyes glimmered when seeing this action. _'Whoa... this Romeo-san is avioding them all. It looks like a movie!'_

"Bianchi-nee! That's not Romeo!" Futta tried to remind Bianchi.

However, Fuuta was too late because Bianchi and 'Romeo' weren't anywhere on their sight anymore. So the younger boy succumbed and proceeded things they're going to do. Momoi snapped from her train of thought because of what she heard from Fuuta. _'... That's not 'Romeo'? Then who was he?'_

"...They left." Chrome finally talked.

Fuuta sighed under his breath and complaint, "It always turned out like this."

"By the way, if that's not Romeo, then who was he?" Momoi asked. She doesn't know that was a brilliant question.

Fuuta laughed awkwardly while Chrome frowned. Is it goo to tell Momoi their secret?

"...Err... Lambo and Bianchi-nee will be in Kyoko-nee's place anyway. So let's keep going, okay, Satsuki-nee?" The sandy brown haired prince changed the topic as he pushed Momoi's back hurriedly.

"Eh? O-Okay."

* * *

In the middle of pure sea, five tall teens with rainbow hair colors, four teens with normal hair color (except the silveret) and a baby, are sitting nicely on their motorboats. There are three of them and each motorboats contains three teens. All of them are on their swimming trunks, and if you want to know what kind of motorboat, you can say that it _is _very expensive motorboats based on its frame and a _'VONGOLA'_ crest on it.

In which made some of them felt proud to be riding the boats. However, some of them had a bad feeling before they stepped on the boat.

Having the Hyper Intuition, makes Tsuna always know if something will happen or change, and there's no exception for this ride. From the start, he when heard Reborn's idea, he felt something is going to happen and he knew it would be soon, very soon. Despite how he wanted to stop himself badly and the GoM being involved in this, he's afraid of Reborn. Also, it's _impossible _to stop the hitman whenever he came up with ideas around anyway. Currently, the boy is letting an exasperated sigh.

Being a smartass (beside Akashi), Midorima put distrust on the baby. Why on earth did the baby speaks in a fluent language, made his captain bowed, and even _knew _about him? Midorima just knows the small human in front of him is not a normal baby, and he knew that baby is vet dangerous and is not someone who you'd like to mess with. The green-haired felt sympathy for the brunet boss' has gone through with Reborn although he will not admit it.

Reborn who was standing on Tsuna's motorboat, announced, "Since we came here, you guys can swim and dive. The temperature is warm and there are beautiful corals, different kinds of fishes, and all. The corals here are like the exact replica of The Great BArrier Reef. The Akashi's and Vongola combined themselves to make this private mini Great Barrier Reef."

Just as Reborn finished talking, Gokudera and Kuroko's eyes glimmered in excitement.

"That Great Barrier Reef?! Juudaime, w should dive in, since it's very beautiful as you can see from here!" Gokudera enthusiastically pointed towards the colorful corals through the pure water that reflects them. Tsuna knows that when Gokudera turned into a-puppy-that-wants-something, he can't refuse what the bomber offered, although his Hyper Intuition desperately forced him _not _to dive or even swim.

"Come on Tsuna! It's gonna be fun!" Yamamoto grinned, he had just put on his scuba. Tsuna sighed and couldn't refuse their request, as the great sky put on his scuba.

On the other side, Aomine cower when he saw Tetsu's shining eyes and a small smiled painted on his lips. Kise seemed interested too, after he saw Kurokocchi's eyes shining, after all, best friends always shared something fun and interesting (According to Kise.).

The blond smiled and offered, "Let's go Kurokocchi! Reborn-san said that it's like the Great Barrier Reef!"

Without a warning, Kuroko already put on his scuba, which surprised and disappointed Kise at the same time.

"Why didn't you told me you have already wore that?!" Kise whined.

"You're the one who's a slow ass." Aomine mocked as he already put on his scuba.

"You guys are so cruel!" Kise cried before he immediately put on his scuba.

Murasakibara moved his hand in front of Midorima's blank face, surprised that the tsundere shooter didn't gave any reaction from Ryohei's lout shout. Instead, he has this cautious face from the start when they stepped out from Kuro-chin's room. Is something going to happen? Not like Murasakibara care, as long as he could get some snack later (And of course all of them are delicious since the Vongola serve them) he will be satisfied.

Soon, after Murasakibara shook his hand in front of the greenhaired's face, he finally responded.

"What-dayo?" He asked with a rigid look.

"Nothing" The giant merely relied.

Dissatisfied, Midorima rolled his eyes but choose to move along.

_SPLASH_

Splashing sounds can be heard from Kuroko's motorboat, it was seen that Kise jumped in first and happily swung his hand, "I'll go first, everyone!" And dived in.

Aomine and Gokudera, who didn't want to lose and they also want to see the corals badly, dived in.

"Oi!" They both shouted in unison.

"I'm going first, Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed before he dived in, not even thinking or anything fishy.

.

.

Seeing the beauty of the sea, Kise swan closer into a rainbow corals at his right side. After he observed the corals, he saw a pair of eyes and it turned out as a clown fish's eyes after they left the coral. Kise placed his palm under the clown fish as he stared at the orange creature. He smiled under his scuba mask before he was surprised by someone's hand ans made the fish ran.

_'YIKES- God! Don't startle me Kurokocchi!' _Kise swore on his thought ans sighed after he recognize the person who patted his shoulder from behind.

Kuroko only gave a stare, not because he didn't answer, but because he couldn't. Soon, they continued to swim to the other places and found school of fished and united with Aomine and Gokudera. They saw them pushing and fighting each other, it seems like the two didn't realize their presence. The teens stopped the two fighting. They swam to the surface which is not that high to reach, but didn't see the motorboat nearby.

"Wait! Where's Sawasa and the others?"

"Damn you, Ahomine! BEcause of you, we swam too far and lost Juudaime!"

"What?! Aren't you the one who followed me around! It's not my fault!" Aomine fought back.

"What? You wanna go?"

"Bring it on!"

They started to fight on the surface Kise let out an exasperated sigh while Kuroko tried to calm them but no use since his physics is not as good as them. However, their attention turned into Kise after he told them and pointed to a shark-fin that was connected to a big shark below the suface, coming towards their direction. "Hey... A shark seems like it coming towards here."

"...What?"

* * *

**Last editted : October 14th 2013**

**Beta read by CrystalAquaCrimson**


	11. Pray Before Become Sushi

**I don't own Kurobas**

**Warning : There will be some swearing, grammatical errors, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Pray Before Become Sushi**

"What the- Isn't that shark?" , point the pretty boy at the shark's fin that was coming after them.

"Oi oi… This isn't a joke right? It's coming to us right away!" , said Aomine and Gokudera was bothered by the tan boy so he mocked him,"Of course it's coming to this way! Don't you have eyes _Ahomine_!"

Aomine who was going to fight Gokudera, immediately stopped by Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun, Gokudera-kun, we don't have time to argue.", Kuroko warned with his ever monotone voice. How he even managed to set his voice as monotone as ever even in this situation? That's a mystery.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! I still have some jobs left and I even didn't having a romantic love story yet with my soulmate!" , Kise cried.

Kuroko shot a glare to Kise. Although he wanted to say not to give up, there's nothing for him to do. He heard that the baby said it is _**exactly **_like the replica of the great barrier reef which means, there will be a lot of sharks here. They doomed.

The shadow tried to thought of something they could do to escape the beast. But he had nothing and couldn't think of anything.

GoM teens who are soon going to be GoM + Goku sushi, were regretting their own last wish before they get swallowed by shark.

'_Am I going to die here? I should've bought 3 cups of special vanilla shakes in Maji Burger since it was on discount…'_ , Kuroko regretted himself for not buying special vanilla shakes that was on a discount.

'_Shit shit_ _shit shit shit shit! I even haven't get Mai-chan's sign yet! Oh Mai-chan… I love you!' _, Aomine mentally cursed since his dream to get the idol's sign wouldn't be fulfilled.

'_Sayonara… My dearest onee-chans, manager onee-san, director, my crews, my friends, my rivals, and my fans. I hope you guys will always remember me.' _, Kise cried inside outside.

Gokudera clicked his mouth, _'Tch! I didn't bring my dynamite or even boxes!'_

The big shark jumped from the water as it ready to eat it's prey. Blue flames lingered all over it's body as it tried to swallow the silverette first.

The bomber closed his eyes _'Shit! I even haven't become juudaime's useful right hand man!'_

* * *

Momoi knew the villa infront of her is not as large and exquisite as Akashi's villa. However, what makes this villa impressive is how the building placed on the surface of sea, making it looks like floating in the air. Although it's not as big as the place she lived with the others, it has same nuance like Akashi's villa ; using pine wood and have those nature breeze around it. The villa has two floors and each floors seems to have a pretty big gap so there must be elevator.

The building connected by a wooden bridge and Momoi use it to cross the sea with it. It's not to far from the beach, however, if she won't use it, she will drown for sure.

Fuuta's tiny hands were reaching for Momoi's, "We're arrived! Let's go Satsuki-nee~"

The manager gave him a nod as she smiled, "Yes."

After the three of them arrived in front of the enterance, they saw Bianchi's carrying asleep Lambo. The latter looked like he was extremely tired while the former was having a very gloom look over her face.

Momoi curiously asked her,"What's the matter Bianchi-san? I thought you were chasing Romeo-san right?"

Bianchi clicked her tounge in irritation, "Tch. I lost him. I didn't catch him but I _will_ next time." , the hitwoman swore determinant but carefully not to wake Lambo.

Fuuta awkwardly laughed. In fact, the 'Romeo' that she was searching for was already at Bianchi's hands, snoring. The brunet hopes that there won't be any ruckus anymore because of various reasons that he had.

Bianchi gave Fuuta the cow kid that she was holding. Simple cause she bored for holding Lambo.

Chrome quickly changed the topic, "Well… are we going inside or no?"

The others agreed with her and Momoi knocked it.

_Knock, knock_.

There's no answer.

The pinknet knocked again. This time, it's louder.

_Knock, knock_.

Still no answer.

She then decided to open the door. Surprisingly, it's not locked and she peeked inside.

'_Strange… It's dark.'_

Momoi turned her head to Bianchi, saying that there's no person there until they heard a loud voice that came from the villa. "VVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! WHERE THE FUCK DID MY BOX ANIMAL HAD GONE?!"

The younger pinknet felt that she could go deaf in the matter of time. Before too late, she quickly plugged her ears with her hands hoping that it's tight enough so she wouldn't be able to hear the loud voice.

After the loud voice stopped, Bianchi quickly barged inside, doubting that there's a certain loud shark on the other side of the door. The room is dark but her eyes quickly traced for Varia's Second in Command's existence or possibly the other Varia members. Not even a second Bianchi's woman intuition told her to dodge. A flash of knife almost hit her head, gladly the posion scorpion dodge in time. She found a familiar knife that stuck on the wall.

"That knife…" , Bianchi muttered.

Chrome quickly came to the room because she worried over Bianchi, "Bianchi-san!"

The eye patched girl realized that the room they just entered was illusion.

As for Chrome, because of the illusion training that Mukuro has had given to her ever since the Arcobaleno fight, she could easily tell the differences between illusion and reality. Therefore, she knew how to dispel some easy illusion. The female illusionist concentrate on her own and took a deep breath as she tried to dispel the illusion.

It worked.

And the room turned into it's normal state.

It turned out that they're on the lobby. The lobby was similar to their villa except their lobby has more furnitures and stuffs. There was Belphegor lying on the sofa with his chesire grin as he played his knife. On the other side of the prince's sofa, there was an ex- mist arcobaleno drinking his strawberry milk. Realizing that there's someone who dispel the his illusion, Mammon 'greeted' Bianch and Chrome monotonously. "Ah… Now the illusion barrier dispelled. Thanks to you guys now I won't be able to repel captain's loud voice."

Belphegor laughed his as creepy laugh as ever ,"Ushishishi, what are you peasants doing here?"

Bianchi raised a brow, "We should be the one who asked you."

"Bianchi-san, Chrome-chan, do you know them?", Momoi barged in with Fuuta and Lambo on his hand.

The scorpion turned her head into the younger pinknet. Worries painted over her face, "Satsuki, can you go out for awhile?"

Before Momoi could protest, a squeak came from another room's direction. Came a flamboyant guy with sunglasses and wearing a bear apron was heading to the female group. "Well well, don't we have guests?" He smiled and squeaked in delight when he saw the newcomers. "Here comes another angels! Come come, you girls are going to see Kyoko-chan and the group right?"

Bianchi blinked, "Huh?"

It was unexpected event. The fact that Kyoko and the other girls lived with Varia? What in the world was happening?

"Oh my! Another cute girl arrived, ne? What's your name girl?", the flamboyant guy asked Momoi.

Momoi blinked in confusion before she answered unsurely, "… Momoi… Satsuki."

"Momoi-chan right? My name is Lussuria! How about you and Chrome-chan join the other girls cooking in the kitchen? I think they will be happy when they see you!" , Lussuria offered. Oblivious about the fact that the girls infront of him cook abnormal foods, except for Bianchi since he didn't have any intention to make her to cook with them to begin with. Chrome nodded as she pulled Momoi's hand.

"Come Satsuki-chan."

Bianchi who saw no threat and simply conclude that Reborn invited Varia, chose to ask Lussuria for the further information. Leaving the girls and Fuuta to have fun. But for what purpose they _have __to _live with THE Varia?

The poison scorpion crossed her hand,"So, what is the Varia doing here?", ask Bianchi.

Lussuria tilted his head and ask her back, "Well, what are _you _guys doing here? We've been here for 3 days to have our own vacation since boss said that he wants to spend his vacation in Japan's beach."

Bianchi nodded her head, "Us too. But I never expected Varia to have their vacation here, near the Akashis. Does Reborn or Akashi Seijuuro invited you?"

"Ushishishi, don't you know that we've come here every year peasant? And the Akashis invited us as honored guests every year of course." , said the blonde prince while leaning in the sofa comfortly.

Bianchi have thought something like this before. She knew a few of the Akashis connection with Vongola and all. So no wonder that Varia is no exception. But it was a miracle that Kyoko and the others managed to get unscratched. Even they got along with Lussuria. Maybe because Lussuria is... Well... Lussuria is Lussuria. Bianchi wondered if Reborn had planned this before.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BOX ANIMAL?!"

Again, Squalo's loud 'Voi' heard again. He appeared from elevator.

Bel who was irritated, threw Squalo one of his knife into Squalo's direction, "Shishi… Shut up sharky. The prince is trying to relax.", but Squalo easily swung it with his sword.

"VOI! Mind your own business!", then the shark's attention turned into Bianchi.

" And what are you trash doing here?"

"Mind your own business.", Bianchi threw backfire his words before.

"You bitch-"

"If you want to search for your shark pet, search it in the Great Reef Barrier miniature. Not here." , Mammon surprisingly cut Squalo and stated without asking money first.

Bel laughed, "Shishishi. It's rare for you to share information without asking for money."

The baby shrugged, "Mu. It's better than having my ears deaf."

Bianchi turned into Lussuria whom she knows; he will answer her for sure, "What does he mean?"

"Well, the story is, when Squ-chan tried to open his box, his box wouldn't open. And so, Squ-chan screamed and panicked-

"Don't call me Squ-chan! And why the fuck did you tell her?! AND WHO THE FUCK IS PANICKING?!", Squalo complaint, didn't accept that he was actually panicking.

-so, because boss couldn't take it he threw Squ-chan his wine again and he fainted because that time, boss used his flame around the bottle. Unfortunately, the box animal that Squ-chan was hold, get thrown into the outside of window and it opened. So, Squ-chan's sharky pet got away while Squ-chan's faint."

There was a dead silence before the long haired commander snapped, "SO YOU KNOW THIS ALONG LUSSURIA?"

"Shishishi, and it had gone to the miniature of tGBR I bet.", Bell added.

Soon Bianchi realized that Reborn said he was going to the GBR's miniature with her brother and everyone. Her face turned into worry. _'Hayato…'_

* * *

**Yeah. I decided to put Varia here. But they will be there for 6 days which means only 3 days left for them. Anyways, mind to review?**

**By the way, any of you watched Kurobas season 2? It has aired 2 weeks ago and OMG... Himuro... Why're you so stunning? AND WHY AKASHI'S FACE IS NOT CLEAR?! *sobs* Anyways, I recomended you to watch Magi 2 (Magi : The Kingdom of Magic) if you like. Cause it becomes more amazing than before and Yunan is on the opening. Oh how I love his smile although he has those girly traits. **

_**Last editted (un-beta) : October 16th 2013**_


End file.
